


Friday, I'm in love

by dongyeomx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Holidays, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyeomx/pseuds/dongyeomx
Summary: After a long year of hard work at the university every student deserves a holiday to finally get some rest. But will rest be the only good thing that happen to Wonwoo and his friends during their stay?[I'm sorry for not updating, I will soon!]





	1. Much-needed break

‘Sir, sorry to bother you, but we will be shortly landing so I’d like you to fasten your seatbelt.’ Said the hostess after shaking Wonwoo’s arm lightly, causing him to wake from his nap.

He smiled gently and proceeded to do as he’s been told. After the lady walked away, he looked around. His friends, who were sitting behind him were still sleeping, with their heads resting against each other. Their belts were fastened, he figured they must have spent the whole flight like that. Wonwoo decided not to wake them up yet, since they had to be really exhaused after a sleepless night at the airport.

It was already bright outside, so he must have slept for at least an hour. He took off his glasses and burried his face in his hands. He couldn’t recall being this tired in a while- his eye bags must have been in their darkest, most severe state. But that’s exacly why he agreed to do this; his closest friends, Jun and Hansol, whom he has known for years, suggested going for some holidays after months of hard work at the univeristy. At first he wasn’t too convinced, considering his favourite activities include sleeping, laying down and others synonyms of doing nothing so travelling seemed like a lot of struggle. Nevertheless, Wonwoo decided to give it a try, even if it incorporated stepping out of his comfort zone a little. And there he was, exhausted, sleepy and looking like a complete mess. Great start, he thought.

There were some turbulences but the plane landed safely, with a slight delay. Wonwoo gathered all his belongings and joined his friends on the way to the luggage reclaim. All three of them looked kind of similar-pretty much the same height, comfortable yet a bit wrinkled tracksuits and tired expressions.

Since Vernon was fluent in English, after some quick googling he called for the taxi which would take them to their hotel. It was actually Jun who chose both the destination and the accomodation, the other two decided to just roll with it. He seemed to be genuinely excitied about visiting China, his homeland, which he hasn’t seen for years. Wonwoo hasn’t been there before, and even though he didn’t really show it, he was intrigued and excited about visiting a new place.

 

The hotel turned out to be a lot different than the imagined. He knew the place would be a bit fancy judging by the price (he almost splashed out completely, but he thought from time to time it’s okay to treat yourself) but what he saw through the cab’s window was overwelming. It wasn’t exactly a hotel, more like a restort he only saw in movies. It was quite far away from the city, surrounded by beautiful green hills and forests. There was a huge main building that looked very extravagant, which made wonwoo instatly regret his clothing choices, considering he would probably be surrounded by some fancy rich people. He should have brought more shirts and less t-shirts with game logos on them, he thought.

 

The cab finally arrived at the destination and the driver helped them take out their luggages from the trunk. Wonwoo looked around and what he saw made him hold his breath in awe. The scenery was picturesque; the resort was located by a lake, the sunshine reflected on the surface of the water and created a stunning view. The grass looked as if the hotel was build on a giant golf court, everything seemed to be perfectly planned, to the last milimeter. On the other side of the lake there was a dense forest, wonwoo could also spot a few buildings there. He wanted to look around more but his friends were already waiting for him by the entrance to the hotel, wanting to check in and finally be able to rest.

 

The hall was extremely spacious and well-appointed, the color scheme mainly consisting of the black, white and gold. They walked by the reception desk and clicked the cliche old-school golden bell, one of the ones you often see on TV. In a matter of seconds a man appeared from a door behind. He was dressed smartly, yet not too formal. Wonwoo could have sworn this guy had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. So big, deep and kind of hypnotizing... From the confused expression on the face of the receptionist he finally realised it was not particularly polite to stare like that so immediately looked down.

'Earth to Wonwoo, get your shit yourself, you probably scared the poor guy' he thought.

The receptionist however seemed unbothered and asked the boys how he could help them, in fluent Chinese. Since they had Jun with them the conversation went smoothly and after explaining the situation to the man he gave them keys to their rooms. All three of them decided to get separate ones, since the price range was very similar anyway. Before saying goodbye Wonwoo stole the last glance at the handsome man and his eyes landed on a name tag pinned to his striped, blue and white shirt. It confused him, because the name sounded foreign. Joshua Hong. But isn't the surname korean? He didn't have time to think this through because Vernon and Jun had already turned around ready to go to their rooms. He decided to forget it for now and quickly cought up with his friends.

 

The room matched the aesthetic of the resort. It was bright and comfortable, with a balcony behind a giant glass door. He went outside and leant against a railing, falling into thoughts. The view was gorgeous, the sun reflecting on the lake was even prettier from a bit higher perspective. Wonwoo felt glad he agreed to this holiday- he really needed it. He felt optimistic about the stay, even just because the room seemed to be so cosy and the scenery was so relaxing and plesant to look at.

 

He finally decided to give up trying to stay conscious and fighting with his heavy eyelids so he hopped on the bed. Before he knew it, the sweet sleep took the control.

 

 

Jun shook him awake. Wonwoo wasn't even mad, he felt surprisingly well-rested.

  
'Dude, you slept through the whole day!'.

Oh, so thats why, he thought, looking at his wristwatch. 8 pm. So that's going to be a sleepless night. Wonwoo sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Jun was standing by his bed, with a slightly impatient expression. He had his honey blonde hair styled to look efortless. He was wearing all black.

  
'You look like you're planning to hit on somebody tonight' Wonwoo said while streaching his arms.

  
'Well, you're not wrong.' Jun replied, smirking. 'Don't worry, not on you. I have higher standards'.

  
'Ouch...' Wonwoo took his pillow and threw it at Jun.

  
"Hey, hey, guys.' Hansol interrupted. He was sitting in an armchair by the window, dressed more casual than Jun, in jeans and a green, oversized sweater. It contrasted with his jet black hair well. 'So, we thought we should wake you up because you wouldn't sleep all the way until the morning anyway'.

  
'Cmon, dress more like a human, and we'll meet downstairs in 15 minutes.' said Jun while ruffling wonwoo's bed hair before leaving.

  
'Mhm' hummed Wonwoo. In other case he might have protested, but he was wide awake anyway, and also curious.

  
After taking a quick shower he stood starring at the insides of his suitcase. He seriously didn't think this through; he only had a few outfits that would be considered presentable, but he decided not to worry until he runs out. Finally, he chose to go for a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and some jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror.

 

Wonwoo was surprised that it was actually happening; he usually avoided every form of unneccessary human interaction, especially in a completely foreign place. He had friends, but it always took a long time for him to get used to a newly met person. He liked spending like alone, but today somehow he felt ready to go out. It was a new experience and since it's his first holiday in a long time, he was willing to try out something new. In addition, he will be with his closest friends so nothing should go wrong.

  
When Wonwoo went downstairs, Jun whistled. 'Wow, you actually listened to me for once.'

  
'Looking good, Won' said Hansol, nodding his head. Wonwoo smiled nervously and proceeded down the main hall.

  
During nightime the scenery looked even more stunning. It was dimly lit since the trees were covered in fairy lights, which looked truly magical. Sunlight that perviously iluminated the surface of the water was now replaced by the moonlight. It was chilly outside actually, Wonwoo felt the wind messing his brunette hair. His eyes were still tired so instead of wearing contacts, he put on his glasses. It wasn't the most attractive look, but Wonwoo didn't care.

  
He could hear grasshoppers chirping and some music playing in the distance as they walked towards the big wooden terrace situated by the lake. It had a stage area, probably for some kind of performers, tables and chairs where guests were currently sat and behind all of that, a bar with some barstools.

  
Boys decided to sit somewhere at the end of the terrace, where some of the tables were still free. It was quite noisy, a lot of people talking at once. Wonwoo looked around. To his surprise, he could spot people of all ages, even some looking their age.

'Do you guys know what are we waiting for here?' asked Hansol.

  
'No idea. I guess some typical holiday stuff, stand-up or something like that' said Jun, shrugging his shoulders, looking down his at phone.

'Sorry, I need to talk to my mum for a second. She is telling me to be careful like I'm a 5 years old child...'.

Hansol laughed.'maybe she's worried you'll get in trouble like last year In Busan? that was one of the funniest yet stressful days e-'

'hey, hey!' Jun interrupted.'-that only happened once, leave me alone... how was I supposed to know that girl was with a boyfriend and his stupid gang of friends... Hansol, I'm gonna kill you if you won't stop laughing like an idiot... In the meantime, Won, get us some drinks, okay?'

  
Wonwoo nodded and walked towards the bar. A lot of people were standing there, either having a small talk with the bartender or sipping on their drinks. Nevertheless, he managed to find an empty spot by the bar counter and started going trough the menu.

  
'Hey...' Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat when he heard someone calling him out of the sudden. He turned to the direction he heard the voice coming from.

  
'OH, sorry, I didn't mean to jump scare you.' said the boy standing by the bar next to Wonwoo. He looked like a model, thought Wonwoo, holding his breath. He didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

  
The boy smiled, showing his cutely uneven fangs. 'I've just wanted to ...' his face become very serious in a metter of a second. 'Oh shit, wait, you probably don't even understand what I'm saying... I keep forgetting I'm in China'. The boy facepalmed himself.

  
Wonwoo of course understood everything, the boy spoke fluent Korean, but he was paralyzed with fear and he couldn't even spit out a single word. He just starred at he other male with wide eyes and extremely confused expression. He was caught off guard; he didn't expect to meet any koreans here, and even more surprising was the fact that someone started talking to him randomly like that. He didn't look particularly welcoming, with his usual blank expression and narrow eyes, that make him look a bit unapproachable.

The mysterious man said sorry to panicked Wonwoo, turned around and power-walked away. Wonwoo stood there for a while, looking at the man's back, wanting to facepalm himself too, for not replying to him. He turned back again, ordered the drinks he originally tried to get and with shaky hands, be brought them to the table.

  
'What took you so long?' Hansol asked. Jun, who seemed to be done with talking to his mother, also looked concerned.

  
Wonwoo debated whether he should mention the weird encounter to his friends or not, but he decided to go for it. 'Eeeeem, so, some guy started talking to me?'

Jun almost choked on his colourful, fruity drink. 'First day and Wonwoo might already get some dick, wow teach me how you do that please'.

  
'Shut the fuck up, man' Hansol hit him on the arm. 'So Won, what was that about?'

'He... he spoke in Korean' said Wonwoo slowly.'He wanted to ask me something, but suddenly said he forgot he was in China and run away.'

Jun exchanged looks with Hansol, then said' uhhh, that's a really strange behaviour', hansol nodded 'so he is most likely Korean, or has some type of identity crysis. Either way, what an interesting coincidence.'

  
Wonwoo knew it was weird. But more than weirded out by the guy, he was mad at himself. He felt really anxious... could have just spoken to him, like any normal person would. It would have saved the embarrassement for the both of them. But of course, Wonwoo's too socially awkward to to that, now he'll have to try to forget about this guy and this incident. There are a lot of guests here, he probably won't even see him again.

Wonwoo decided to snap out of it and try to enjoy the rest of the evening. A few minutes later, the music stopped and a man wearing a suit stepped onto the stage in the front.

  
'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's nice to see you on this fine day, we are happy you decided to watch today's performances. We will start with a song performed by our young, talented star, Boo Seungkwan. Some of you may already know him, and If not, buckle in, because not only does this boy have an angelic voice, but also he never fails to make people laugh. I present to you, mister Seungkwan!'

  
The lights went out for a moment and when they came back along with the music, there was a blonde boy dressed in what looked like a school uniform. He sang and danced to a chinese girl group song which Jun must have known considering him mumbling the words throughout the whole performance. Wonwoo looked over at Hansol-he seemed very absorbed into it as well. He was smiling softly while looking at the singer. That Seungkwan guy was actually really good-a born performer, one could say. He wasn't overdoing it- he was just naturally and efortlessly funny. Everyone seemed to agree judging by the huge applause he received.

  
Then, the host appeared again.'Thank you, Seungkwan! His dancing is quite something, but our next performers will show you real skills. One of our dancers, Soonyoung, unfortunately fell ill, but there is nothing to worry about; our golden boy, Kim Mingyu will be just as great, along with our dance machine, Xu Minghao. Let the show begin!'

  
Wonwoo focused on the stage. Again, lights went out and when the stage was visible again, he almost had a heart attack. Wonwoo elbowed Hansol who said 'ouch' quite loudly, which made both of his friends to look at Wonwoo in confusion.

'That's him' said Wonwoo, shakily. Jun and Hansol looked at the stage again, and then back at him. It took a few seconds for them to connect the dots. 'Which one??' inquired Jun with his eyes wide open.

'T-taller one' replied bewildered Wonwoo. He could't believe his eyes- the same guy who tried to talk to him earlier was now standing on the stage. Wonwoo was so confused. 'So he works here, oh God, that's even worse... .'

  
Both performers wore simple, black outfits, but Wonwoo's 'new acquaintance', if you could call him that, was significantly taller. Seriously, Wonwoo didn't realise it earlier but this guy seemed like a giant. The other one was a bit shorter, but his legs were very long and skinny. His hair was in a shade somewhere between blonde and brown... Wonwoo thought of the right term- sandy. It was luscious and a bit long, covering his eyes slightly.

  
The performance started. The way each movement seemed to coincide exactly with the rhythm of the music was truly mesmerising. They were slowing down and speeding up according to the tempo, with sharp movements, every little detail seemed to have been precisely planned. Their bodies moved fluidly, every small gesture was expressing emotions. They weren't just following the steps-they were storytellers. Wonwoo felt hypnotized by their gestures. Everything was in perfect sync, from the first second until the very last one.

  
Everyone started clapping their hands by the end of the glorious performance, includning Wonwoo who seemed to forget about the incident from earlier, touched by that amazing experience. So, he is a dancer. He would have never thought that someone as tall could dance this elegantly but there he was, in complete awe. For a second he even thought that this boy looked actually attractive during the performance, but he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He shouldn't be having these types of thoughts.He should also remember that this guy thinks he either doesn't speak korean and chinese or can't speak at all. The thought of that made him snap back to reality.

  
Jun and Hansol seemed to be as moved by the performance as he was. 'I think I'm in love' said Jun with dreamy eyes focused on the dancers leaving the stage. Wonwoo felt his blood rushing to his head. 'With who?' he asked slowly but firmly, anxious to hear the answer.

  
'Not with your creepy bar boy, don't worry Won'. He relaxed a little hearing this. Which made him feel even more ridiculous. Why does he care so much?

  
Hansol cleared his throat. 'So, the emo hair guy?'.

 

Jun rolled his eyes. 'He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, don't even get me started.'

  
Wonwoo couldn't hear the rest of the conversation clearly. He was feeling a lot of different emotions, all at once. It never happened before, and that's what scared him the most. He felt frustrated, confused, but wierdly entranced. He didn't know what that meant, but for sure something comepletely new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @dongyeomx if you want to, have a nice day!


	2. Special place

Today was significantly warmer than yesterday. Wonwoo, Hansol and Jun were sitting under a sunshade, thinking of what they could do during their stay. They didn't plan anything in advance, wanting the whole trip to be spontainous. All they knew was that they would stay here for three weeks; that may seem both like too much and not enough time, depending on what happens.

'Any ideas?' asked Hansol.

Wonwoo didn't really have any. He was actually hoping they wouldn't plan anything big. He packed quite a few books he had bought a long time ago but never had a chance to read, and reading them on the beach or by the pool seemed already like the best holiday ever. He didn't feel like doing anything special, just wanted to rest and finally recharge betteries.

'Uhhhh, I don't know' said Jun after a long silence. 'For now, let's explore everything this place has to offer. Later we'll think of something'.

They all nodded and hummed in agreement.

'So, what are we doing today?' Wonwoo asked, but before any of them got to reply, someone else had joined the conversation.

'Good morning!

Wonwoo turned around and saw one of the performers from the day before standing by their table. It was the blonde singer. Seokwan...? or not... definitely something beggining with an S...

'I'm of the hotel's staff members, Seungkwan, nice to meet you'. Ahh, yeah. close enough, thought Wonwoo. Then they all introduced themselves to the other male.

'I was just passing by, when I've heard you guys were wondering what do to, and maybe I could help you with that' he winked, dragged a chair from another table towards ours, then sat down.

'oh, okay, how?' Hansol smiled shyly at the boy.

He smiled back, but then immediately cleared his throat.

'So, you guys chose the right moment to visit our resort. We had planned a lot of different attractions for this July for our visitors to enjoy. First one is scheduled for today; It's an event we sometimes organise for the guests to integrate, meet someone new friends and have some fun!'

Jun's expression changed while Seungkwan was explaining the general idea. 'It sounds like speed dating or something, I'm listening'.

Seungkwan laughted.'Similar idea, but we just want our lovely guest to open up and talk to others. It doesn't necesarily have to include flirting but hey, no-holds-barred.' He smiled again (Wonwoo wasn't sure if he ever stopped smiling actually) but then continued.'It works pretty much like this: you come in, draw a number, and the other person with the same number becomes your partner. If you want to keep talking to them, you can just leave the game. If you want to meet more people, you draw again. Simple as that. So, are you in?'

Wonwoo wasn't particularly into the idea of meeting strangers, especially after yesterday's weird events.

'It sounds interesting, but I think I'll pass' he tried his best to decline politely, but others were clearly not having any of it.

'Won, we are literally here for only a few weeks...' Hansol sounded truly worried about him. 'a bit of social interactions won't kill you, you know?' then he turned to Seungkwan and said 'He'll come. We all will.'

'Im glad. And we might meet there too, since staff members are also allowed to participate. So who knows, maybe we'll get to talk more later'.

Seungkwan stood up and before walking away he said 'come to the bar by the pool at 8 pm. See you there!'

The three boys watched his back as he walked away.

Hansol was the first to speak. 'It should be fun, at the moment we don't know anyone here which sucks so It's actually a good idea to try it out. There is no need to ask Jun, he clearly wants to go, but cmon Won, are you in?'

Ah, screw it.

'Yeah, whatever'.

Hopefully, this time nothing will go wrong.

 

 

 

They arrived stylishly late- not intentionally though, Jun was just taking forever to get ready. He was a very fashionable person, unlike Wonwoo and Hansol, and they have always admired him for it. Or at least usually, when they weren't running late because of him.

When they came, the event had already started. The lights in the bar were slightly dimmed, creating a mood wonwoo didn't know how to feel about. There were a lot of people, mostly around their age, surprisingly. Near the bar there was a giant glass bowl with folded pieces of paper. Wonwoo gave his friends a meaningful look and having taken a deep breath, they all walked up to it.

jun went first, then Hansol, and lastly Wonwoo. Then they all unwined their pieces of paper to see what number they had got.

'Oh my god..' Jun exhaled.'If I were childish, I would make an unappropriate joke right now" he said showing them the paper with a number 69 written on it.'But luckily for you, I'm not. Hansol-ah?'

'98'.

'And I've got 17. So, what now?'

'I don't know. Maybe let's try to find Seungkwan.'

 

  
They didn't have to look for long. They spotted him leaning against the wall next to the bar, texting on his phone. He was dressed differently- definitely not in a typical staff member outfit. His baby pink bomber jacket complemented his blonde hair very well. When he saw them approaching, he smiled brightly.

'Oh heyyy, I'm so glad you actually came'. He patted Wonwoo on the shoulder. 'So, I suppose you had drew you numbers already, now you need to find the person with the same one. But It's Sill early, so your parner may have not arrived yet. What's your numbers by the way? Mine's 98.'

Hansol visibly stiffened. He slowly put his hand up, showing Seungkwan his number.

There was something special about their exchange of soft smiles at that moment. Seungkwan walked over to Hansol and took him by the arm. 'I'm stealing your friend. Have fun tonight!'

They looked like polar opposites- Seungkwan with his pink outfit and blonde hair created a contrast with Hansol's raven black hair and hoodie. Nevertheless, It somehow looked like a perfect combination.

They walked off somewhere and Jun was left alone with Wonwoo.

 

'Okay... so I guess we just walk up to people who are still alone and ask what their number is.'

When Jun said it, it sounded easy. But when they actually walked up to some boy sitting on a barstool, Wonwoo felt his knees shaking. He needed to get his shit together.

The man turned around after Jun tapped on his shoulder.  
'Excuse me, would you mind if I asked you for your number? I mean.... not like phone...'

The guy smiled.'Yeah, I know what you mean, don't worry. Mine is 27, so it's not me who you're looking for.' He said after seeing Wonwoo and Jun's papers. 'But wait. I know the person with that number 17'.

'Some friend of yours?' Jun inquired the man. Wonwoo was confused and sort of mad that he couldn't understand what was happening. He knew a bit of Chinese but right now he was way to stressed to get anything out if it. He had to admit though, Jeonghan was exceptionally handsome. He had delicate features, high cheekbones and big eyes. His hair was fluffy, in a beautiful, strawberry blond colour.

'You could say that. He should be back in a minute.'

He. So Wonwoo's partner is a boy. Okay, maybe that's going to make things easier for him. He was never good at talking to girls anyway, so it might be better like that.

He finished his drink and spoke again. 'I'm Jeonghan, by the way'.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Jun, and this is Wonwoo. We live in Korea but we came here for holidays. I'm ethnically Chinese though. I'm kind of his translator now, too.' He pointed at Wonwoo, then continued. 'We're also here with our other friend, Hansol, but he got paired with Seungkwan, one of the staff, and they dissappeared somewhere together'.

Jeonghan nodded. 'Ah, so you've met Seungkwan already. He acts a bit crazy sometimes, he is an extravert for sure, but he's a nice guy, Hansol won't be bored with him.'

Suddenly, Wonwoo's partner came back. When Wonwoo saw him, the only thing he wanted to do was to sink into the ground and never come back.

 _OF COURSE IT WOULD BE HIM._ The guy from the day before. The second they made eye-contact, the time slowed down.

'Sorry I took so long, I-' he stopped when he realised his friend Jeonghan wasn't alone anymore.

The boy looked startled; he stopped mid sentence, with visibly panicked expression.

'Oh, you're finally back.' Jeonghan stood up.'I've found your partner! well, actually, he found me.'

No, this can't be happening.... _What have I done to deserve this humiliation?_ Wonwoo thought, with his eyes focused on Joenghan, not being able to look at the other boy.

'Wonwoo, this is Mingyu. Mingyu, meet Wonwoo. You've both got 17, right?' Jeonghan asked.

The boy introduced as Mingyu didn't answer immediately. He just stood there, not being sure what to do or say.

Eventually, he replied. 'Yes, we have actually met already.... but... 'he adressed Wonwo. 'Do you... speak Chinese?'

Wonwoo understood that sentence since the boy spoke very slowly, and as an answer, he shook his head.

Mingyu swallowed loudly.'Where are you from?'

Jun and Jeonghan sat together by the bar, observing the situation.

'Korea. I suppose you are, too'

Mingyu sighed. 'Oh my god, that's so embarrassing'. His eyes expressed even more than his words. He looked as if he was about to get a cringe attack from his own actions.  
All of the sudden, he must have decided to get himself together, and said 'That was a pretty bad first impression. I'm sorry, let's start over'.

Wonwoo relaxed a little, seeing Mingyu smile at him beautifully again, just like yesterday before the incident.  
'Why don't we get out of here and talk properly?' Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo nodded and followed Mingyu out of the bar, leaving Jeonghan and Jun, slightly confued but already absorbed in gossiping.

 

 

When they left it was already dusk outside. For a moment they were waking in silence.  
'Where are we going?' Wonwoo asked.

'I figured you don't know the resort that well yet, so I wanted to take you somewhere nice, is that okay?' When he didn't receive any answer right away, he added 'Somewhere nice to talk, I mean. I feel stupid so I want to redeem myself somehow.'

Corners of Wonwoo's mouth unintentionally turned up a little. 'Sure, let's go'.

'It's not far away from here, and It's something like my safe place. It's sort of a secluded area, no one ever goes there so It's very peaceful.'

  
They walked for maybe a minute before reaching the destination. It was aright before the start of the dense forest, there was a wooden bench, facing the lake. It was surrounded by trees which provided privacy. It seemed like a good place to think, indeed. Or in this case, talk.  
Mingyu sat on the bench and patted the space to his right, signalling Wonwoo to sit beside him.

'Why do you know so much about this place?' Wonwoo asked the question that had been bugging him for a while.

'I work here' Mingyu said and gave him a soft smile. 'Well. it's kind of a long story but we have time, right?'

Wonwoo nodded and brought his knees to his chest. That was his favourite position to sit in, even though it made him look like a child.  
'Oh, you're so cute' Mingyu claimed after seeing him make himself comfortable.

Wonwoo didn't know how to react to such a thing. Why was he telling him that? He cleared his throat and lowered his head. Nevertheless, he could feel his ears getting red.

'So, as you already know, I'm from Korea. I needed a summer job, I'm kind of short on money and I need to save up since I'm starting university this year. My parents were sceptical about this at first, but I knew I had to do it- they wouldn't be able to pay for everything themselves. So I managed to convince them I wouldn't get myself killed or anything like that. Luckily, my friend's mum ows this place and he got me this job. He works here, too, along with our few other friends. You have met some of them already, I think'.

Wonwoo was listening to the other boy with curiousity. His voice was so soft, it felt like honey. 'Which ones?'  
Mingyu started listing names.'Well, firstly, Jeonghan.'

Wonwoo widened his eyes.  
'He doesn't look like it, right?' Mingyu giggled.'He is actually my co-worker. We are both in charge of taking care of children. You know, making sure they are having fun.'

It made sense. Unlike Wonwoo's wrong, first impression of Mingyu, he seemed to be very good with people, especially children. He was warm, charming and overflowing with positive energy.  
Which was the exact opposite of Wonwoo. He disliked his personality- even though he cared about someone, he couldn't bring himself to act on it. That's why everyone always considered him to be cold and distant. Well, not everyone. His closest friends knew his true, soft self.

'I'm sure all the kids love you.' said Wonwoo, looking at the other boy shyly.

'Not to brag, but I think so, too.' Mingyu smiled, showing his distinctive teeth. 'Jeonghan is also really good at his job.'

'Aren't you a dancer, though?' Wonwoo was confused.

'Ah, I know you saw the performance the other day, but I was just there as replacement. I don't do this usually'.

'You were amazing for just a replacement. For real' Wonwoo could have sworn he saw a hint of red appearing on Mingyu's cheeks for a moment before the boy thanked him with a nod and continued.

'Next, there is Joshua, but everyone calls him either Josh or Shua. You must have met him since the works at the front desk'.

Wonwoo remembered him, He had very pretty eyes, quite girly actually. He recalled seeing his name tag, It all made sense now. Hmm, so there is more korean people here than he would have thought.

Mingyu continued. 'Seungwan, he is the youngest among us all. His reputation goes ahead of him, though.' Mingyu turned left so he was now facing Wonwoo.'Lastly, the owner's son also works here. Remember the guy who danced with me yesterday? That's Minghao. My best friend.'  
Oh, I so the guy Jun claimed to have fallen in love with turned out to be quite an important person here. And Mingyu's best friend. Interesting turn of events, thought Wonwoo.

'I see. I'm relieved to know that I'm not the only Korean speaking person here. I was quite worried, I'm not too good at Chinese'. Wonwoo looked ahead; the lake looked beautiful in the moonlight. Some fireflies were flying around, creating a magical atmosphere.

Mingyu closed his eyes for a while. Then he spoke.

'About yesterday....'. He looked at Wonwoo's face and stopped for a few seconds.

Wonwoo's was curious about what he was going to hear. Yesterday's uncomfortableness had dissappeared completely by now- he felt surprisingly relaxed in Mingyu's presence; it was weirdly calming.

Mingyu continued.'As you can tell, I'm a pretty awkward guy. I've been here for around two months but sometimes, when I get distracted, I tend to mistakenly talk in Korean, or other things like that. It wouldn't be that bad, but for some reason I freak out and left without any explanation. I realise it mast have been so confusing, and honestly I'm glad you're even talking to me after that'. He burried his face in is hands.

_When he gets distracted? I wonder what made him distracted yesterday..._

'No no, I'm glad YOU'RE talking to me after I couldn't even spit out a single word...' Wonwoo shivered mid sentence. Even though the day had been extremely hot, as the time passed the temerature was getting lower.

Mingyu looked up and glared at him for a moment. It seemed like he was battling over something in his head. Eventually, he stood up.  
'I don't want you to fall ill during your holiday and miss some other attractions like today's event. I'm glad you came today, we got to clear things out between us.'

Wonwoo looked up at him. 'I'm glad I came, too.' Then he also stood up. They exchanged looks for a second. Wonwoo was the one to first look down.

  
'Comon, I'm gonna walk you to the hotel.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you think ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @dongyeomx if you want to, have a nice day!


	3. I'd never play hide and seek with you

Mingyu took his own words to heart, and decided to walk Wonwoo not only to the hotel, but to the door of the boy's room.  
They didn't really talk, considering it was already really late and speaking loudly might have disturbed sleeping guests. Wonwoo however, was having his own disscussion is his head.  
Mingyu looked at him, realising how deep in thoughts the other boy was.

  
'What are you thinking about?'

  
Wonwoo looked at him and after meeting the other's gaze, his eyes landed on the ground.

  
'Ahh, It's nothing. I'm just wondering...why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you don't have to do this.'

  
They finally arrived right in front of Wonwoo's door.  
Wonwoo walked towards it, turned back and leaned against black, wooden doors.

  
The boy smiled softly. 'I just wanted to make it up for you, walking you to your room is not a big deal, I know this hotel like the back of my hand anyway.'

 

He looked up to read the number of Wonwoo's room. '17, huh? interesting coincidence.'

  
Wonwoo chuckled.'Yeah, I guess our meeting was meant to be...'. His expression changed in a matter of a second, after he realised what he had just said out loud.  
_OH GOD. What the hell am I saying? This sounded so creepy. Im a creep._

  
Mingyu didn't seem creeped out by it, though. 'I think so, too.' He stared deeply into Wonwoo. 'So, I shouldn't take your time anymore, I'm glad we hung out for a while and I hope we will see each other more.'

  
Wonwoo stayed silent, not really knowing how to answer. He nodded, and when Mingyu was about to walk away, he managed to blurt out a single word 'goodnight'.

  
'Sleep tight, Wonwoo'.

 

 

Once he entered his room and closed the door, he leaned against it again, this time from the inside and slowly slid down. He sat on the cold floor for at least a couple of minutes, cringing from yet another awkward interaction with Mingyu.  
And again, it was all his fault.

  
He felt like he should have never made this acquaintance. Mingyu was totally out of his lane- friends-wise, or whatever-you-want-to-call-it-wise. One moment everything is fine, they get along, but then Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo or says something all of the sudden and he can't behave like a normal person... .

  
Wonwoo would lie if he said that never happened before- it did, many times, but for some reason this time it all seems different, and the issue is a lot more deep. One thing he knows for sure- he should stay out of it for his own good, even though Mingyu is literally perfect.

  
Judging only by today's evening, Wonwoo can tell that Mingyu is the nicest person he had ever met. Not only is he extremely friendly, but also so fascinating. So, again, a complete opposite of introverted and boring Wonwoo.  
No matter how hard people try to make him think otherwise, in his mind he will always be lacking.

Wonwoo finally got up and sat on his bed. When he made himself comfortable he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was dark in his room, the bright screen blinded his tired eyes for a second.

  
01:14 AM. Well damn it, time flew so quickly today.  
He clicked on the groupchat he had with Jun and Hansol.

  
_78 unread messages_

 

Wonwoo scrolled up to read the very first one.

_LOSERS_

  
_mr handsome: guys 10:43 PM_

  
_mr hansome: where are you?? 10:43 PM_

  
_mr handsome: I'm still with Jeonghan, you don't even know how cool he is! We need to hang out together 10:45 PM_

  
_mr handsome: ONCE YOU STOP IGNORING ME. 10:45 PM_

  
_nonnie: sorry sorry, I'm here 11:02 PM_

  
_nonnie: I was with Seungkwan the entire time, but he had to go early since he works tomorrow. 11:03 PM_

Wonwoo stopped reading. Why did Mingyu stay up until this late hour then? He doesn't look like a typical night- owl, like Wonwoo, more like I'm-at-bed-by-9pm kind of guy. He had yawned a few times during their hangout but Wonwoo forgot that Mingyu actually works here.

  
_mr handsome: all right all right 11:06 PM_

  
_mr handsome: yeah Jeonghan had to go too, I'm back at my room 11:06 PM_

  
_mr handsome: and won? 11:07 PM_

  
_nonnie: he's not online 11:07 PM_

  
_mr handsome: oh he must still be on his little date 11:08 PM_

Wonwoo closed his eyes, wanting to smack Jun and his stupid ass so much at that moment. He decided to breathe in, breathe out, and continued reading.

  
_nonnie: btw guys 11:09 PM_

  
_nonnie: seungkwan told me that there's a party tomorrow, organised by all the young staff members, at Jeonghan's place 11:10 PM_

  
_nonnie: it's technically private, they had never invitied any guests before but he told us to come, what do you think? 11:10 PM_

  
_mr handsome: you're telling me I have a chance to meet my future boyfriend, aka the cute dancer guy from yesterday, guess what I'm gonna say to that, non-ah 11:13 PM_

  
_nonnie: good 11:14 PM_

  
_nonnie: before won answers god knows when, kwan told me fun stuff about the guests do you want to know some 11:15 PM_

 

_mr handsome: SPILL THE TEA BOY 11:16 PM_

  
_Idiots._ Wonwoo skimmed through the next tens of messages consisting mostly of gossip. In the meantime, his phone buzzed a few more times.

 

_mr handsome: oh my god I'm not sure what to do with that information... people are fucking weird 01:23 AM_

  
w _on: hey 01:24 AM_

_mr hansome: OH LOOK WHO'S HERE FINALLY 01:24 AM_

  
_mr handsome: I was starting to get used to the fact that he murdered you, and I would take a good care of your console,,, but anyways I guess you're alive so nevermind 01:25 AM_

  
_won: wow thanks jun you're such a good friend 01:26 AM_

  
_won: no I was not murdered, unfortunately 01:26 AM_

  
_won: I'm still stuck with you two losers so what's up 01:27 AM_

  
_nonnie: tomorrow, party at Jeonghan's place 01:27 AM_

  
_won: yeah, about that... maybe next time 01:28 AM_

  
_nonnie: ...and you're calling US losers 01:28 AM_

  
_mr handsome: ...................... 01:28 AM_

  
_mr handsome: whatever nonnie, let's leave that loser alone then, it's gonna be fun 01:28 AM_

  
_won: sigh 01:29 AM_

  
_nonnie: did you just typed 'sigh' 01:29 AM_

  
_won: .....maybe 01:29 AM_

  
_mr handsome: this conversation went downhill so fast BYE 01:30 AM_

Wonwoo put down his phone and closed his eyes. He was way too tired to function properly. That was a day.  
Before he knew it, Wonwoo fell into unconsciousness.

 

The next day started pretty much the same as the day before-after getting ready and having breakfast at one of the hotel's restaurants they started to brainstorm; they needed a plan for the day. Wonwoo wasn't really taking part in negotiations, he just agreed to go along with the other's suggestions.

  
So before the party, they decided to go to the beach.

  
Wonwoo prepared- he took his earphones, old trusty ipod, a new book. He also applied a lot of sun's cream, in order to avoid damaging his sensitive skin in the shade of rarely-leaves-the-house.

  
Once they settled on their blankets on the beach that surprisingly wasn't that crowded, Wonwoo couldn't resist anymore.  
'So, where exactly does Jeonghan live?'

  
Jun smirked. 'Oh, did someone make up their mind about going to the party?'

 

'No.' Wonwoo replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone.'I'm just curious, I mean, do all the workers live in the hotel?'

  
'Some of them stay in the hotel, but they mostly live somewhere in the area.' explained Hansol.'Kwannie told me he lives in the hotel, just because he prefers to stay away from all the bugs and stuff. Jeonghan though, he lives in a chalet by the forest, that was once used by the guests but later the owner gave it to the staff. He lives there with Josh, the guy who gave us our keys at the front dest the other day.'

  
Jun was the first one to respond. 'Okay first of all. 'Kwannie'- what base did you get to? holy shit-'

  
Hansol rolled his eyes' It's just a nickname. I've told him that you guys call me Non, too'.

  
'Nickname basis, well well. Won, we need to catch up. It's been only a few days and hansol is already going places'. Jun elbowed him lightly.' Or are you already on a nickname basis with your tall prince, too?'

  
'Can we drop this topic, please.' Wonwoo rolled onto his back, put on his sunglasses and folded his arms.

  
'No, we can't. How did it go?'

  
Wonwoo sighed.' It was fine, we talked through the incident at the bar, he walked me to my room and that's it. We're good.'

 

Jun and Hansol exchanged looks, both rising their eyebrows.

  
'To your room?' Jun inquired.'And you didn't invite him in?'

  
Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows.'Why would I?'

  
'He is clearly interested in you, you dumbass'.

  
Wonwoo almost choked. 'No, he's not. And even if he is, I'm not. Stop imagining things.'

  
'Woahh, don't get mad at me. I know you're typically not into stuff like this, but he is really nice from what I know, so you should at least try to be, too.' said Jun.

Wonwoo knew Jun was right. Being nice won't cost him anything, so he decided to do his best not to fuck things up because of being awkward. The thing is, Mingyu confused him.

  
What were his true intentions? If Juns predictions were accurate, the situation would get complicated. But they can't be.  
If he wanted, Mingyu could have everyone. Even fricking Miss Universe- he is equally good looking, not even to mention his charming personality.

Why would he want Wonwoo?

It's impossible.

  
And Wonwoo found this thought a bit awkward. He never had a relationship before, let alone dating a boy. It seemed so weird to even think about. He had nothing against it- he supported his best friend Jun, who had a boyfriend in the past, but it had never crossed his mind that it could happen to him.

  
Until now.

  
But it only brought confusion and more questions than answers so he decided to push it all to the back of his mind for now.

 

Hansol broke the scilence.'Where does Mingyu live, though?'

  
Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders.'No idea'.

  
'I know. Jeonghan said that similar to him and Josh, Mingyu lives in a chalet with my dancer boy, Minghao. Theirs is located at the other side of the resort, though.'

  
'Huh, interesting. Why is there so many Korean people here by the way?' Hansol asked, while trying to find his suncream in his backpack.

  
Wonwoo passed him his.'Mingyu explained me that Minghao's mom wanted her son to get some working experience during the summer, and he brought his friends along so they could save up some money, too.'

  
Jun squinted his eyes.' What do you mean Minghao's mom'.

  
'Jeonghan didn't tell you? She owns this place.'

  
Jun's puzzled expression made Wonwoo laugh.'So yeah, basically, they are here for the summer. Not sure about Minghao,though. He might stay here.'

  
Jun's face was unreadable-he didn't say anything after that, just turned his head away from the others and stared at the sea.

 

 

The day went by in the blink of an eye. Wonwoo stood on his balcony, observing the sun slowly setting and hiding below the horizon. The lake looked magical as always, so delicate and calming. Wonwoo liked his holiday so far- all the sceneries had a relaxing impact on him, soothing his mind, which is usually racing with thoughts.

  
He took one last glance and headed back to his room. It's been a pleasant day at the beach. He always liked the sea- looking at the waves relaxed him, and helped him to get inspiration whenever he needed it. Unfortunately, once he started university he had no chance to to that anymore.

He took his time in the shower, breahing in the scent of his raspberry gel. When he finished, he realised he had lost track of time. The party that he was invited to had started a few hours ago. He didn't regret not going- he wasn't really a party person. He would have a lot of chances to meet up with friends anyway.

  
However, he noticed two missed calls and a message from Hansol.

 

_nonnie: Won help, Jun in not feeling good and I don't know what to do 22:45 PM_

 

 _Oh shit_. It was just a few minutes ago when he received the message. He quickly changed- threw on his back jeans, a black hoodie and after grabbing the keys to his room, he left.

Wonwoo remembered Jun saying that the chalet was somewhere by the forest, so he headed that way.  
I'm so dumb, should have asked for some details ...

  
Luckily, after a few minutes of looking around he noticed a wooden house surrounded by some trees in the secluded area of the resort.

  
At first it was quiet outside, but the closer he was getting, the louder the music was. He could see some people dancing inside through the windows. He left out a breath and opened the door.

The lights were slightly dimmed, he could feel the air vibrating because of the loud music. Wonwoo looked around the room- there were a lot of people he didn't know, either standing and sipping on their drinks while talking or dancing in the middle of the living room.

  
He pushed through them and got into the kitchen. He noticed a lot of empty beer cans and even more full ones, laying on the counter. Then he looked ahead and exchanged glances with the only person he was scared to see. Mingyu.

  
He smiled, showing his un-humanly white teeth. 'Hey, I'm glad to see you here!'

  
His enthusiasm was quite cute, especially for a giant guy like him.

  
'Yeah, I didn't really plan it, but apparently my friend Jun is not feeling well so I came to help.'

  
Mingyu's face expressed surprise. 'Jun? I've seen him a few minutes ago and he looked pretty okay to me'.

  
Wonwoo realised what that meant.  
_They fucking tricked me into this. Those...._...

  
'But hey, since you're already here, why won't you stay? It should be fun.' Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm and ignoring his excuses, he dragged him to the other room.

  
It was a lot more spacious, and on the couch he noticed Jun, who indeed looked even more that okay, immersed in a conversation with Minghao. When he saw Wonwoo walking in, he smiled brightly and mouthed 'sorry'.

  
Wonwoo was ready to kill him and Hansol for plotting this but then Mingyu turned to him. 'Oh, I forgot, I'm gonna bring you a beer, stay here.' He excused himself and rushed out of the room.

  
Wonwoo felt a bit dumbfounded but he listened. He looked around more and noticed the host- Jeonghan was laughing and dancing with Josh. They seemed to be very close to each other, and enjoying each other's company.

Mingyu came back with two cans of beer and handed Wonwoo one of them. Wonwoo took it, and thanked him with a smile and a slight nod.

  
'Don't you usually wear glasses?' Mingyu asked.

  
'I do. Unfortunately without them I'm blind, and I have to deal with looking stupid but I left in a rush and forgot to put them on.'

  
'You don't look stupid. They look really good on you.' Mingyu gave him a reassuring smile.

  
Wonwoo sipped on his beer. 'Your being too nice, as always.'

  
'I'm just being honest. Let's see what other's are up to'.

  
They walked over to a big group of people, mostly their age. Wonwoo saw some of them for the first time, but there was also Seungkwan, holding Hansol by the arm.

  
'...But it was all fine in the end-OH, Wonwoo, you came!' Seungkwan let go of Hansol and threw his arms to hug him.

  
Despite being a bit awkward about it, he hugged the younger boy back.

 

'Yeah, here I am'. Said Wonwoo, sending Hansol a silent death threat within his gaze.

  
Hansol only chuckled.

  
In the meantime Mingyu tried to explain to Wonwoo who everybody was. He also mentioned Soonyoung, who was the dancer that Mingyu had to replace for the performance the day they met. He said he was still ill but he would come back eventually. After being introduced to almost everyone of their friends circle, Seungkwan asked 'Let's do something fun. Any ideas?'

  
'I have one!' said Jeonghan, dragging Josh from the 'dance floor'.How about we play 'Spin the bottle'?'

  
'Yeah, let's do it!' Joshua nodded.

 

Wonwoo gulped.

 

  
These games never end well in movies, but he felt like if he declined everyone would think he's that stiff and boring guy nobody likes. They probably thought so anyway, nevertheless he agreed to at least try to change their minds.

  
Some people kept on dancing so they moved to Jeonghan's bedroom to play. Mingyu went to get Jun and Minghao and once everyone was there, they sat in a big circle on the ground.

  
Wonwoo was between Seungkwan and Josh, while mingyu sat directly in front of him, having Minghao and some girl by his side. Wonwoo felt somehow left out, but on second thought it was ridiculous- Mingyu wasn't obliged to sit by him just because they talked before.

 

Jeonghan put a half-empty bottle in the middle of the circle.

  
'I'm the host so I'll go first.' He spun the bottle that landed on Seungkwan, who clapped his hands loudly.

  
'My sweetest son, Seungkwan! You know the drill-truth or dare?'

  
'Let's start big. Truth!'

  
Jeonghan made a thoughtful face.' Okay boy, I like your attitude.' everybody laughed.'Hmmm... choose one. Hoshi or Vernon?'

  
Seungkwan frowned.'Hoshi or Veron? Veron.'

  
Everybody went 'OOOHHHHHH', somebody even started whistling. Hansol's face went red immediately. which made Wonwoo laugh.  
'Sorry Soon, I l still love you. Okay, moving on... .'

  
After a couple of rounds, which included Jun doing a strip tease, some two girls kissing and a few confessions, the bottle stopped on Mingyu.  
It was Joshua's turn to ask.'Trush or dare, mr Gyu?'

  
Mingyu looked shy. After a few seconds of humming, he replied.'Truth.'

  
Joshua was about to give him a question but then Jeonghan whispered something to his ear. 'Okay. Is there a person in this room that you would take out on a date?' He smirked.

  
Wonwoo's heart started beating faster after hearing this question. His eyes landed on Mingyu, their gazes met for a milisecond before Mingyu looked over at Jeonghan,who sat with his arm on Joshua's shoulder, and let out a whine. 'It was Jeonghan's idea, wasn't it... .'

  
The said person smiled like an angel, but Jeonghan's actions proved just the opposite, actually.

  
Mingyu, smiled awkwardly. 'Yup, there is. Let's move on.'

  
'Nice.' Jeonghan blew a kiss in his direction.

  
Joshua acted offended, brushing Jeonghan's arm off. 'Excuse me, did you forget you're taken?'

  
'I'm just joking, sweetheart.' Jeonghan hugged him, and Joshua smiled.

  
Wonwoo was a bit surprised- he didn't expect it, but they actually made a really cute couple. They both looked very similar, both extremely handsome.

  
It was Mingyu's turn to spin the bottle. It moved for about 10 seconds and eventually stopped. On Wonwoo.

 

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. He looked at Mingyu, who's said out loud the scariest words. 'Truth or dare, Jeon Wonwoo?'

  
Wonwoo tried to think it through. Questions are in this case a bit more risky than dares, considering he doesn't want to reveal any embarrassing details about the lack of his social life. A dare could probably harm his ego and self-esteem less.

  
'D-dare.' He said, with fake confidence in his voice. At least to others it sounded believable.

  
Mingyu seemed surprised, but he smirked and after a moment, he thought of something. 'Give me your phone, and let me text someone from your contacts.'

  
Wonwoo froze. That was a lot. Nevertheless, he stood up, walked over to Mingyu and handed him his phone. Everyone was waiting in anticipation to see what's gonna happen next. Wonwoo was a bit scared- will Mingyu judge him for his background and screen saver choices? On both he has pictures of his cat, Meanie.

  
'Okay, in the meantime while Mingyu texts, let's go. Won, spin the bottle.'

  
Wonwoo, who was now sat back at his place looked over at Mingyu, who was currently looking intensly at his phone with a focused, yet unreadable expression.

  
He spun and the bottle landed at Hansol.

  
Seungkwan got excitied and shouted out 'Wonwoo, could I take your place and ask Hansol intead?'

  
Wonwoo nodded, feeling relieved since he had no idea what to ask anyway.

  
He looked at Mingyu again, and saw him typing. It took him a long time which made Wonwoo anxious even more.

  
Seungkwan must have asked Hansol about something funny considering everyone else burst into laughter. He didn't hear anything, though. Wonwoo was too busy being terrified.

 

Suddenly some guy opened the door to Jeonghan's room. 'Guys, pizza arrived'.

  
Everyone got excited and started getting up. 'Let's finish later, It's so fun!' said Seungkwan, grabbing Hansol by the arm and walking out.

  
Mingyu walked over to Wonwoo, who had also got up, and handed him his phone with an apologetic smile. 'I didn't do anything bad, don't worry. I just texted someone called 'Bohyuk', nothing too drastic. And I promise I didn't go through your messages. I just randomly picked a person.'

  
Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. He texted Wonwoo's brother- which means whatever it is, he won't be too embarrassed.

  
Wonwoo looked at the screen. A conversation was loaded up and the last message said 'I’d never play hide and seek with you because someone like you is impossible to find.'

  
Wonwoo laughed and Mingyu looked proud of himself.

  
'Do you realise you just flirted with my brother... or actually, made ME flirt with my brother'.

  
Mingyu opened hie eyes widely.'Oh my God'. A worried expression replaced a smile that was previously on his face. 'That's so awkward. Ah, I always have to make things weird and ruin everything, I'm sorry.'

  
He legitimately looked down. Wonwoo patted on his shoulder. 'Hey, It's fine, don't worry. My brother will understand It was just a joke. Nice choice of a pick up line, though'.

 

Mingyu grinned. 'I know my pick up lines, okay.' They were left alone at Jeonghan's bedroom after everyone had already left to eat. 'Hey, aren't you hungry? Let's join them'.

  
Wonwoo nodded, put his phone into his back pocket and followed Mingyu to the living room.

 

The rest of the party went smoothly; no one got too drunk, they did a karaoke contest (Seungkwan was unbeatable with his girl group covers).  
It was very late when Wonwoo went back to his room. He fell on the bed, exhausted. He felt his phone pinching him, still in his back pocket.  
He took it out, opened the chat with Bohyuk again, but there was still no reply.

  
won: sorry bro, I was at a party and a friend prank texted you. Holidays are fun though, call me tomorrow 02:57 AM

  
Wonwoo clicked the 'go back' button and saw something peculiar. There was another chat in the 'recently sent' section.

  
He immediately clicked on it. The message said:

  
_'what a shame I still don't have your number. there you go sweetie_  
_PS cute cat' 12.12 AM_

  
Wonwoo was taken aback. He looked up to see the contact name.

 

_Kim Mingyu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @dongyeomx if you want to, have a nice day!


	4. Muscat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There willl be quite a lot of texting here ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @dongyeomx if you want to, have a nice day!

Wonwoo stared at the screen of his phone, not being able to process what he had just saw.

  
He read over the text.

  
_'what a shame I still don't have your number. there you go sweetie_  
_PS cute cat' 12:12 AM_

Wonwoo felt his face heating up. It was the first time anyone called him that and he wasn't complaining. For some reason it really made him feel some type of way.

  
_'Not as cute as you_ ' was what Wonwoo typed, but deleted it immediately.

  
_'played it well, Kim Mingyu_  
_PS I'll make sure to tell him that' 3:07 AM_

  
He hit send. It was very late already, but Wonwoo figured that texting Mingyu back wouldn't wake him up so he just did it.

  
He put his phone away and went to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. He put on some pjs and went back to the bed. The light was already off when he saw his phone screen lighting up.

There were two options- either his brother has woken up in a middle of the night and responded to his texts, or it was Mingyu who hadn't fell asleep yet.

  
Wonwoo hesitantly checked the notification.

  
_Kim Mingyu: I'm so smooth I know ;) 3:13 AM_

The reply made the older boy smile.

  
_Jeon Wonwoo: okay, don't make me regret saying that 3:14 AM_

  
Wonwoo stared at the screen for a moment. Mingyu was being a huge dork, as always.

He was actually kind of happy all of this had happened; just after this short exchange of texts he knew, that Mingyu was so fun to talk to, thanks to his naturally talkative and lowkey flirty character.

  
Mingyu was very fast to reply.

  
_Kim Mingyu: yeah right. don't block me please 3:14 AM_

  
Wonwoo snorted.

  
_Jeon Wonwoo: I'll let it slide this time, don't winky @ me though, It's not helping your case 3:14 AM_

  
_Kim Mingyu: noted 3:15 AM_

  
_Kim Mingyu changed his nickname to 'Gyu'_

_Kim Mingyu changed your nickname to 'Won'_

  
_Won: Wow are we on nickname basis now? 3:16 AM_

_Gyu: I think one syllable names are cuter, and we don't need to be that official, right? 3:17 AM_

_Gyu: You can change it back of course. if you don't like it 3:17 AM_

  
Wonwoo couldn't help but smile. His cheeks started to hurt actually, from the constant movement. And also, funny how Mingyu came up with the exact same nickname his other friends called him, too. And he liked it, it was more convenient than his full name anyway.

  
_Won: no no, I like it, don't worry ;) 3:18 AM_

  
_Gyu: AND YOU'RE ALLOWED TO THROW WINKY'S AT ME? 3:18 AM_

  
_Won: first of all 3:18 AM_

  
_Won: stop yelling 3:18 AM_

  
_Won: second of all, yes I am 3:19 AM_

  
_Won: pretty sure I'm older here sooo deal with it 3:19 AM_

  
_Gyu: ...... 3:19 AM_

  
_Gyu: wow, sassy Wonwoo is something new 3:20 AM_

  
_Gyu: Yeah how you know, though? 3:20 AM_

  
_Won: I uhhh, might have asked Seungkwan about it at some point. But later you told me too, don't you remember? 3:21 AM_

  
Wonwoo didn't even know why he asked about that, actually. It just slipped out at some point during the conversation. Maybe he just wanted to make sure he wasn't disrespectful towards Mingyu in any way.

Wonwoo recalled that conversation with the young staff member. After hearing the question from Wonwoo, Seungkwan smiled at him like he knew about something that the other boy didn't, and said that Mingyu was one year younger than Wonwoo. And a few hours later, once the two boys actually got to talk in private, Mingyu confirmed it.

  
_Gyu: hmm okay okay, I'm kind of flattered that you care // did I? Oh god sorry I must have been tired 3:22 AM_

  
_Won: yeah I figured, you were yawning a lot that day. I must be seriously boring 3:23 AM_

  
_Gyu: No, you're not 3:23 AM_

  
_Gyu: you underestimate yourself a lot, I've noticed 3:23 AM_

  
_Won: wow is this going to turn into a couselling session cause maybe 3 AM is not the best time 3:24 AM_

  
_Gyu: no, I'm just saying you're fun to talk to 3:24 AM_

  
_Gyu: I wish I could stay and talk more, but I have work tomorrow (or today, actually) so I'll need some sleep 3:24 AM_

  
_Won: thanks, I guess 3:25 AM_

  
_Won: and go to sleep, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow because of me 3:35 AM_

  
_Won: good night, Gyu 3:36 AM_

  
_Gyu: sleep tight, Won 3:36 AM_

 

But Wonwoo couldn't sleep that night. Too many things happened. Too many things out of his usual comfort zone, to be specific.

  
He didn't consider himself unsociable, even though other people probably did. He was aware of his character traits and accepted them years ago; he was fine with his lifestyle and his attitude.

  
And so were his friends. They could call him names and make fun of him sometimes but all three of them knew they were just jokes.  
The thing is, even though Wonwoo wasn't too keen on meeting new people, just to save himself and them from the struggle, this time it seemed different.

  
He felt like some of these people were different than most of his acquaintanaces. They were so welcoming and considerate, which made Wonwoo feel relaxed in their company, not having to pretend to be someone else to fit into people's preferences and just being himself. And it seemed that Jun and Hansol felt the same.

  
There was also Mingyu.

  
Wonwoo had never met anyone similar to that boy. Of course, there were some equally popular people he knew from either high school or the university, who were liked because of their general cheerfulness, but they would never talk to Wonwoo. Because why would they? They had more interesting things to do.

  
So the fact that Mingyu shows any interest in him was surprising, yet made Wonwoo feel happy, and a bit touched, too.

He genuinly enjoyed talking to him, because it was different; usually, Wonwoo being the quieter one, was basically only listening. People didn't really cared if he had anything to say as long as they had a chance to talk about themselves.

  
Apart from his closest friends, Mingyu was the first person who actually paid attention to what Wonwoo had to say.

  
Another thing that came into Wonwoo's head while he was laying in the darkness was today's party. He truly enjoyed it, and felt somehow confident with Mingyu by his side.

  
Wonwoo didn't know what all of that meant. He didn't know how to feel about his relationship with the other boy; he was a great friend material, Wonwoo imagined him becoming as close to him as Jun or Hansol. However, he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted, deep inside.

 

 

 

Wonwoo woke up late the next day. It was already almost noon, but he didn't want to waste the day sleeping in his room so despite not feeling exactly well-rested, he got out of bed and without changing, went to the hallway to see if either Jun or Hansol would be in their rooms.

  
First he knocked on Hansol's door, but there was no answer.

  
Wonwoo suspected, that he might have gone to meet up with Seungkwan, since they seem to be quite close. It was interesting actually-they both had really different dynamics, yet they made it work.

He walked over to Jun's room and knocked again. This time however the doors opened and Jun peeked out of them. He looked glowing, as always.

  
'Oh, Hey Won, come in.'

 

Wonwoo stepped inside. The room was a mess, to put it lightly.

  
'Wow, I didn't think my room would be less messy that yours.'

  
Jun gave him a sly look. 'shut up, it's a one time thing. I'm usually way cleaner than you.'

  
Wonwoo sat down in an armchair. 'You should clean up though, what if your dream boy visits you suddenly?'

  
Jun sat down too, moving the clothes previously laying on his bed to a pile on the side. 'Nah, I don't think he would.'

  
'Why? Aren't you guys getting on well together?'

  
Jun didn't seem as unbothered as usual. 'No, everyting is okay. It's just... I'm not sure if he wants the same as me.'

  
Wonwoo raised his brows. 'I mean, Jun you need to remember that we've been here only for like a week.'

  
'I know. Still, even though he is such a cool person, very polite and cute too, he doesn't seem interested at all. He gives me this 'no homo, bro' vibe.'

  
Wonwoo snorted.

  
'Hey, don't laugh... I'm serious.' Jun seemed legitimately worried.

  
'I think you just need to give him time, I'm sure he'll notice what a great guy you are soon, or he already did.'

  
Jun smiled brightly after hearing his friend's words. 'Maybe. At first I was just taken aback by his looks, but after talking to him, he is such an amazing person. He has the most tender heart...'

  
Wonwoo wistled. 'Junnie, are you falling in love?'

  
Jun grabbed a shirt that was laying beside him and threw it at the other boy. 'Shut up, Jeon Wonwoo.'

  
Wonwoo threw the shirt back at Jun. 'But for real now- do you like Minghao that much?'

  
'Yeah, I feel like we have a connection. I've been living in Korea for a long time, and I really missed talking to someone in my own language, without any misunderstandings or struggles, you know? I just feel good in his company.'

  
This remark made Wonwoo happy. He knew that Jun had been feeling kind of lonely for a long time, so this friendship means a lot to him.

  
Wonwoo saw them together and they seemed to be equally enjoying their company, so he hoped that Minghao would be a good friend to him. Or something more, if he felt comfortable with that.

  
'So, what are you up to today?' Wonwoo asked.

  
'Umm, I'm meeting Minghao later, I mean he invited me to go bowling with him after his work, but you can come-'

  
'Nooo, no. Don't worry about me, have fun with your man.' Wonwoo said, smirking at Jun.'Text me how it went, okay?'

  
Despite Jun's slightly annoyed expression, he gave Wonwoo a nod.

 

  
Wonwoo came back to his room. So it turned out both his friends had other plans, so he figured instead of going anywhere alone, which could be a bit awkward, he decided to just go back to sleep. He stayed up all night last night and those few hours of sleep in the morning were not enough. He made himself comfortable and eventually doze off.

 

His little nap turned out to be a bit longer than he expected- he must have still been exhausted after the party, considering it was already 8 PM when he opened his eyes again. He grabbed his phone and saw an unread message.

 

_Gyu: How was your day? I've just finished work for today 7:05 PM_

Wonwoo has never felt like that before, but waking up to a message waiting for him was somewhat nice.

  
_Won: tbh I slept through most of it, I didn't really had anything to do anyways. How about you? 7:06 PM_

 

Mingyu replied within a minute.

  
_Gyu: Oh, you should have visited me at work! And it was pretty good 8. O7 PM_

  
_Won: Maybe next time I will, It would be nice 8:07 PM_

  
_Won: btw, what time does the dinner time end? the last time I ate was yesterday I think 8:08 PM_

  
Wonwoo asked, after he heard his stomach rumbling loudly.

  
_Gyu: I'm afraid it ended a few minutes ago.... 8:08 PM_

  
_Gyu: But hey, come over to my place, I'm making dinner right now 8:08 PM_

  
_Won: I don't want to trouble you, though. Maybe I'll just go to the store and get something 8:09 PM_

  
_Gyu: No no you're not troubling me and I would be happy if you paid me a visit, actually 8:09 PM_

  
Wonwoo hesitated. Was this a good idea? He felt weird thinking of visiting some guy at home after just a few days of knowing each other...

  
But on a second thought, it was not just some guy.

  
_Won: I'm not sure where you live, though 8:10 PM_

  
_Gyu:OHHH, right 8:10 PM_

  
_Gyu: How about I come and pick you up? I need to drop something in the office anyway 8:10 PM_

  
_Won: Okay, when? 8:10 PM_

  
_Gyu: in 15 minutes? 8:10 PM_

  
_Won: All right. See you then 8.11 PM_

 

After a qucik shower, he put on jeans and a baby blue shirt. He wanted to remain looking faily casual, but he sprayed some perfume on himself and run a hand through his hair to make it look more organised.

  
The time was coming. Wonwoo was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He breathed in, breathed out, and opened it.

  
The first thing Wonwoo noticed was Mingyu's wide smile, which made his eyes wrinkle. Then his eyes drifted down for a second. The other boy went for a similar look- he also wore a shirt, but in his case it was white and oversized, black pants and red converse shoes.

  
'Hey. I've already went to the managment office on my way here so now we're good to go.'

  
Wonwoo closed the door behind them. 'Okay, let's go.'

 

'So, how was your day at work today?'

  
Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and smiled. 'It was great, as usual. Luckily, my job mostly consist of taking care of children so It's mostly very pleasant and I genuinly enjoy coming to work everyday.'

  
Wonwoo nodded. 'Wow, I'm glad to hear that. There is not a lot of people who enjoy working as much as you.'

  
'Yeah, I know that. I don't think anyone else here is as excited as I am, to be honest.'

  
They both chuckled.

  
After leaving the hotel they headed towards the forest where they sat on a bench the other day.

  
The sun was already below the horizon, and yet it wasn't very dark, the fairly lights on the trees were already on. They walked quite slowly, enjoying the view.

  
'What were you cooking?' Wonwoo broke the scilence.

  
'Me? Oh, I was making some spaghetti- WAIT....' Mingyu's expression changed drastically- from a relaxed and happy, to a very worried one.'I think I might have left it on the stove... Shit. Let's go a bit quicker, okay? I would rather not burn down my house today.'

  
They power-walked towards Mingyu's chalet which looked pretty okay from the outside. It was pretty far away from the rest of the resort, though, surrounded by the forrest from all sides.

  
Mingyu couldn't find his keys at first but after a moment they managed to go inside. While the host jogged to the kitchen to see the potential damage.

  
In the meantime, Wonwoo looked around. The living room was very organised, yet cosy. There was a sofa with a fluffy, burgundy rug spread across it and some paisley cushions,

  
In front of it there was a small tv that looked a bit like a computer monitor. The walls were all wooden; thanks to that the room aquired a unique character.

  
Mingyu walked in slowly, with his head suspiciously down.

  
'Ummmm, so, about the spaghetti... I actually did take it off of the stove, sooo sorry about all of that.' He scratched his head and gave Wonwoo a troubled expression.

  
Wonwoo smiled at him. _Oh, Mingyu, Mingyu. You are quite something._

  
'No problem. So it's all fine, right?'

  
'Yes. Come on, let's eat in the kitchen. I've allready set up the plates.' He said and pointed at the kitchen door, guiding the other boy.

 

The kitchen was quite spacious. The cabinets was in a dark, rich brown tone, which went with the general warm vibe of the house. On the countertop was was a steamy pot full of spaghetti sauce, and a bowl of pasta next to it.

  
'Sit down and I'll take care of everything.' Mingyu gestured for Wonwoo rest by the table. There was only two chairs on both sides of the rather small table, which made sense considering it was only Mingyu and Minghao living here, they didn't need more.

  
'What about Minghao?' asked Wonwoo, having sat on one of the chairs.' Won't he be mad you invited me?'

  
Mingyu brought the bowl and put some pasta onto Wonwoo's plate, and then his own.' No need to worry about that. Firstly, Minghao thinks you're a cool guy, and secondly, he is rarely here these days.'

 

'What do you mean?' Wonwoo watched Mingyu carefully putting the spaghetti sauce on top of their pasta.

  
'He sleeps at the hotel usually, because he helps his mom a lot and he can't be bothered to come all this way here, since he cal pretty much sleep wherever he wants. He comes here maybe once or twice a week, so I feel like I'm living alone, pretty much.'

  
Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu then walked over to the fridge, grabbed a small container of what looked like grated mozzarella cheese and sprinkes some on the top of their spaghetti.

  
'Wow.' Wonwoo was very impressed.'It looks so good, I would never be able to do anything like this.'

  
Mingyu smiled and turn around to grab some glasses from the cabinet. 'I like cooking a lot. I've always wanted to become good but I still need practice. So everytime you're hungry you can come over so I can try something new, how about that?

  
'Sounds good to me.' Wonwoo saw Mingyu coming back with two wine glasses.'Are we drinking wine, too?'

  
'I'm a wine person, definitely, but if you don't won't to I'll figure out something else. For example, there is some coke, orange ju-'

  
'No, no-' Wonwoo shook his head. 'It's fine, I like wine, I just drink it rarely, I guess.'

  
'Okay then, I'll choose some and I'll be back in a minute.' said Mingyu before dissappearing into the hallway.

  
It was maybe a bit longer than that but Mingyu came back with a bottle of rosy coloured wine is his hand. He also grabbed a corkscrew and started opening it.

  
'I decided to go for something very gentle and sweet. It's called 'Moscato' and I think you'll like it.'

  
Then he poured some into Wonwoo's glass carefully, did the same for his own glass and finally sat down, facing Wonwoo.

  
'Wow, isn't it expensive? How can you afford drinking wine with dinner like that? When I worked part time I barely managed to afford like, sprite.'

  
Mingyu laughed, grabbing his cutlery and gesturing Wonwoo to to the same. 'I wouldn't be able to afford it, of course, but Minghao's mom gave us pretty much infinite supply of high quality wine from the hotel. We even have a collection of bottles now.'

  
'You seem to have a lot in common.' Wonwoo took the first bite. Mingyu actually did a grat job- someone could have told him that's a 3 star Michelin restaurant meal and he would have believed them, because it was so well made.

  
Mingyu nodded. 'Yes, we have very similar interests. It brought us together.'

  
He stopped eating for a second.'I mean, not like, together together, we're not a thing or anyting like that.'

  
Wonwoo wanted to smile so bad at him for being so cute but he kept a straight face.

  
'I know, don't worry. Our friends like each other, too. Jun gets along well with him, I think.'

  
'Yeah, I think so too, I'm glad about that. Minghao can be quite shy at times, so I'm happy he's found someone who he can be comfortable around, apart from me.'

  
They talked for about half an hour, eating the meal and sipping on the sweet, delicate drink.

  
'Thank you so much for this, It was so delicious. You're amazing at this.' said Wonwoo, putting down his fork.

  
"Don't mention it, I'm glad you liked it, though.'

  
The wine was subtle, yet Wonwoo could feel his head buzzing slighly already. The tingle was very pleasant and made him relax more.

  
He looked over at the sink and saw quite a few dirty dishes.

  
'How about I at least help you with cleaning?'

  
'Oh It's fine, you don't have to-'

  
'-But I want to.' said Wonwoo, grabbing both of their plates and walking towards the sink.

  
Mingyu sighed and followed him.

  
They rolled up their sleeves and started doing the dishes. They both reached for the same plate and their hands ended up meeting. Wonwoo was the first one to pull away; he decided to pretend it never happened and grabbed a different dish but in reality, he felt his face warming up because of this simple touch.

It only took a minute or two to finish considering it was two of them doing it, so before they knew it, everything was neatly cleaned and put onto the shelves again.

'Thanks for helping me out, Wonwoo.' Mingyu grabbed the bottle of wine again and filled their glasses to the top again.

  
'Thanks for treating me, Mingyu.' said Wonwoo, taking his glass from the other boy.

  
They exchanged smiles.

  
'Do you want to stay for a bit? I could show you around.'

  
Wonwoo was kind of glad Mingyu suggested it, because he would have nothing to do in the hotel with both Jun and Hansol busy, and he didin't feel like reading either so he decided to agree.

  
'Sure.'

 

  
When they entered Mingyu's room, Wonwoo gasped. It looked like a bedroom of an artist. His bed was a white, simple mattress, next to it stood the previously mentioned wine bottle collection decorated with fairly lights, which created a magical effect. There was also a wooden easle standing by the window with a white canvas prepared to paint on it. On the right side was a cabinet with tens of tubes of paint and some brushes of various sizes. Wonwoo looked around the walls and saw two paintings- both very vibrant, a bit surrealistic and unarguably well-made.

  
'God, Kim Mingyu, what _can't_ you do??'

  
Mingyu laughed. 'It's just another hobby, nothing special.'

  
Wonwoo walked closer to take a look at his paintings.

  
'No, it is special. I feel so bad now, there is nothing I'm good at and there are you, with perfect cooking and painting skills, getting along with kids and everyone adoring you.'

  
'Including you?'

  
Wonwoo was caught off guard. He turned to Mingyu, not knowing what to say.

  
'I, uhhhh-'

  
Mingyu laughed. 'i'm just joking, relax.'

  
Wonwoo scratched his head. 'You are pretty cool, can't deny that.'

  
This comment made Mingyu smile. 'So are you, Jeon Wonwoo. '

  
Wonwoo found it hard to stay calm considering where this conversation was going so he decided to continue the topic. 'Will you study art then? You said that you're going to the university after the holidays, so I figured...'.

  
Mingyu nodded. 'Yup, you're right. From September I will be officially an art student at Seoul Uni.'

  
Wonwoo amost choked. 'S-Seoul University? I study there, too.'

  
Mingyu's eyes lit up. 'For real?? That's so cool! What do you study?'

  
'Literature.' Wonwoo blurted out.

  
'So we're both gonna study in the same department. That's so lucky, what a coincidence.'

  
'Do you believe in coincidences?' replied the older.

  
'...Do you?'


	5. Beautiful mind

_Do I?_

The first thing that came to his mind was _no_.

Wonwoo was a thinker. He was the type of person that would overanalyze every little detail of a theory before jumping into conclusions. He was very logical, but in the same time countless books and poems he has read during his lifetime has tought him not to judge things easily.

He had some knowledge about the world, even though he was still very young and aware, that he still has a lot to learn. He knew, that saying words like _never_ or _always_ is risky. How can anyone be sure of anything?;  no matter how convinced you are, you should leave a margin for error.

He was not going to say confidently that there is no coincidences, because everyone has their own beliefs based on their point of view, but his heart suggested him his own answer.

'Some things cannot be just coincidences. So no, I don't.'

Mingyu, who was sat on his bed, leaning on his elbows and glaring at Wonwoo. 'You're right... And I don't either.'

Wonwoo nodded, feeling like the person in front of him is truly someone extraordinary.

He turned around, still not being able to forget about the paintings he saw. He was so curious what was going through Mingyu's mind while painting them... He focused on a painting right hung above Mingyu's desk that has previously cought his eyes, too.

It was a colourful eye, painted on a pitched black background.

'Does it have a name?'

Mingyu stood up and walked over, now standing arm to arm with Wonwoo.

'Shiny things.'

Wonwoo tried hard to come up with a story behind it but he didn't want to misinterpret, so he decided to just ask.

'Could you... explain?'

Mingyu smiled.

'Yes, of course. I just painted what I felt, so the explanation might be a bit messy, since sometimes it's hard to put one's thoughts into words. You must know something about it, too.'

Wonwoo nodded.

'Basically.' Mingyu continued.'I've been always trying to do my best to be able to surround myself with better things, prettier things. I thought that that would make be special in some way, that I would succeed. And I think that's how most people see it. However, I realised that just seeing beautiful things and remembering them doesn't make me a better person. It only makes life anxious, and puts me further away from happiness. The black background represents that realization in a sense, too. The overall darkness that surrounds us, even when we think we've found the answer.'

More or less in the middle of the explanation Wonwoo's eyes drifted away from the fascinating painting and landed on even more fascinating person- its author.

The words that were escaping MIngyu's mouth spoke to Wonwoo on so many different levels. He knew exactly what the author had on his mind and what he wanted to express.

Wonwoo has thought about happiness a lot.

For every person its definition is different, for him however, it always has been a mistery. He agreed with Mingyu- the secret to it can't be just being successful, even though that's the answer for so many people these days.

Wonwoo was so impressed. Mingyu's artistry was on another level, and apart from that, he's realised something- the man in front of him was equally beautiful, inside and out.

'What do you think?' MIngyu's words has brought him back to Earth.

Wonwoo was caught off guard, but couldn't stop himself from speaking his mind. 'I really like it. You've got a beautiful mind, Kim Mingyu.'

The boy smiled brightly. 'So do you.'

Wonwoo's head suddenly went blank. Too many emotions and thoughts were racing through it and overwelmed him to the point, where he couldn't say anything else.

Luckily, Mingyu decided to give Wonwoo a little break. 'Give me a moment and I'll be back, okay? I forgot I need to call Minghao and let him know about his shift tomorrow, and I left my phone downstairs.'

'Yeah, yeah, sure.' Wonwoo nodded.

Once Mingyu had left the room, he looked below from the painting and saw some sketches on the desk. There were clothes designs, contours of people's silhouettes or sceneries drew with pencil. On some of them he recognised Minghao, on other ones he noticed some locations from the resort area.

He picked some up to give them a closer look. While trying to pick up one drawing he accidentaly grabbed some notebook and more papers flew out of it.

Among them one in particular caught Wonwoo's attention.

He recognised the location- the scenery was definitely the secluded area surrounded by trees when they talked properly for the first time, after being matched together in a game. There was a bench with two people sitting on in, both looking at the glistering lake. He could not see their faces, the viewer saw the two people from the back.

For a second, a weird thought appeared in Wonwoo's mind. _Could that be...us?_

 _No, probably not_.

Mingyu must have been there dozen of times with other people, It can be literally everyone. Most likely Minghao.

He heard footsteps so he put the drawing back into the notebook along with the rest that had fallen out of it, put it back and sat on Mingyu's bed.

Mingyu came back within a few seconds.

'Okay I'm done with Hao and from now on I'm all yours.'

'Yeah that's nice of you, but I better get going.'

Mingyu's face clouded over. 'Don't mind my stupid words, I didn't mean anything bad...'

'I know Mingyu. I just think that I've been here for so long and you're working tomorrow, so I don't want you to be tired because of me. I know that you don't mind, but I would just feel bad so I'll go and we'll talk another time, okay?'

Mingyu looked like a sad puppy, but he nodded.

They made their way the front door. Wonwoo stepped outside and Mingyu was about to do the same, but Wonwoo stopped him.

'Don't go. I know the way now.'

Mingyu sighed. 'You're so stubborn.'

Wonwoo smiled. 'Thank you for today. The dinner was delicious, and It was fun to hang out. Good night, Mingyu.'

He said and after exchanging last glances, he walked away.

It was warm outside. Wonwoo felt the night breeze on his face as he was walking through the forest. It wasn't dark, thanks to the omnipresent faily lights on the grounds of this resort, even here.

After about a minute he felt something wet falling on his forehead.

A few second later it happened again.

_No, no...._

Before he knew it, a small drizzle turned into a downpour.

A minute later his blue shirt was completety soaked in and stuck to his body.

He power walked towards the hotel but there was still a long way to go.

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling onto his head, after something appeared above it.

He looked around and saw a fairly dry, smily Mingyu with an umbrella in his hand.

'I knew I should have gone with you. This might be a confirmation that there is seriously no such thing as coincidence.'

Wonwoo stopped, trying to catch a breath. He stared at Mingyu, panting loudly.

The heavy rain was banging loudly against the umbrella. The air felt lighter thanks to the rain.

Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to break the eye contact. Mingyu stood too close, considering it was just a small umbrella that had to protect them both.

Their faces were inches apart. Wonwoo felt his heart racing in his chest, and Mingyu's deep, brown eyes were not helping him recover.

'Thank you.'

'I'm not going to let you get wet. Or-' he looked down on Wonwoo's soaked shirt.'-even more wet.'

Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up, considering that Mingyu saw him like that.

They looked each other in the eyes again.

'If you're done with me than at least take this umbrella with you, It's just a minute away from my house anyway, I'll be fine.. But, uhh, before I go...'.

Before Wonwoo processed what was happening, Mingyu leaned closer and closed the distance between them, putting his lips against Wonwoo's.

Mingyu's lips were soft and the sensation send tingles down his spine. It lasted maybe a second at best, but when it happened, time stopped. It was just two of them in this intimate situation.

It was just a peck on the lips, but it left Wonwoo speechless.

Mingyu pulled away quickly and before Wonwoo knew it, he jogged into the rain, leaving him out of breath, completely wet and utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Mingyu's actual painting called 'Shiny things', if anyone wants to check it out ;)


	6. Forewarned is forearmed

Wonwoo's journey back to his room had been the most chaotic ten minutes of his life. He semi-jogged through the forest with Mingyu's umbrella over his head, not being able to collect himself after what happened.

_Why did he do that?  Does he...._

_No, that's impossible..._

  
Wonwoo was a mess. He entered the hotel's hall soaking wet, caring neither about dripping on the shiny, marble floors nor people giving him confused looks, he walked straight to his room.

  
Once he got in front of the door to his room, he encounter yet another difficulty- he could not find a key. Wonwoo was on a verge of a mental breakdown when in a middle of searching for that little sneaky piece of metal, Hansol suddenly appeared, comming out of the elevator.

  
He gave Wonwoo a puzzled look after seeing him standing there completely wet and nervously going through his pockets like a mad person in the middle of the night.

  
'Won? What happened?' Hansol walked towards him.

  
'Uhh, nothing. I've just got caught in the rain.' Wonwoo checked his back pocket and breathed a sigh of relief once he felt the key.

  
'Okay, why at this hour, though?' Hansol followed Wonwoo to his room.

  
'I-'. Wonwoo stuttered.'-I visited Mingyu.'

  
Hansol's face expressed concern for the other boy, who was drying his hair with a towel.'Wonwoo, you're almost shaking... . Did he... hurt you in any way?'

  
Wonwoo opened his eyes wide and firmly shook his head. 'No, of course not, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm just cold because of the rain.'

This explanation didn't seem particularly convincing to Hansol. 'You sure? Nothing happened?'

Wonwoo didn't know what to do. He could pretend nothing happened and try to figure it out on his own. This was a very personal issue, after all...  
Even though he might regret it later, he decided to ask his best friend for advice in this extraordinary situation.

  
'Well... Okay, before I tell you, give me a moment to change.'

  
Wonwoo opened his closet and picked out a t-shirt and some sweatpants, and excused himself.

  
Once he got out of the wet shirt and jeans he threw it into the laundry basket and closed it. He didn't want to look at it right now, it only reminded him of this weird evening.

  
He came back and sat in an armchair and brought his knees to his chest. That was his safety position, it helped him collect himself.

Hansol looked at him expectantly, wanting to finally know what's going on. 'So.' He started. 'What happened at Mingyu's place?'

  
Wonwoo bit his lip, avoiding his gaze. 'In his house everyting was okay. We just ate dinner and talked about his paintings a bit.'

'Is he a painter? Wow...'. Hansol nodded admiringly. 'But yeah, that's not what we're talking about here. What happened later?'

  
'I left, but then it started raining, and Mingyu run after me with an umbrella.'

  
'Awww, how nice of him.'

  
Wonwoo gave him a taut look. 'Yeah, but later... I don't know how that happened, but...'

  
'...You kissed?' Hansol guessed.

Wonwoo was surprised to hear him suggest that. 

  
'How did you know? And to be specific, he kissed me.'

  
Hansol smiled delicately. 'I could tell that he had a thing for you. Just from the way he looked at you, when you weren't looking... He's really obvious, If I'm being honest.'

  
Wonwoo didn't know what to say. He felt like their relation was somehow different than others but he didn't expect the situation to escalate like this. What Hansol said made his heart speed up again.

  
'I don't know how to feel about this... I mean, did I seem interested, for him to do that?'

  
Hansol squinted his eyes a little. 'Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo... I have a feeling, that your reaction wouldn't have been so strong if it was a girl. Am I correct?'

  
Wonwoo brought his head up hearing those words, but didn't say anythingm just stared at the other boy. That was enough for Hansol to confirm his theory.

  
He sighed. 'Okay, hear me out. First of all, don't panic. It's just a kiss. It means nothing, and I'm pretty sure Mingyu would not do anything more knowing he crossed the line. But Won, think about it.... You should listen to your heart, okay? I don't know what the situation is exactly, but if you feel something, don't hold yourself back because he's a boy,or don't hold yourself back because you're scared. Why does it matter? Before he's a boy he is a person. And I don't know him enough, but I feel like he has a good heart, he's too genuine to play with you in any way.'

  
Wonwoo sat with his eyes fixed on Hansol's face, with a set expression.

  
Hansol continued, not having received any reply from the older. 'What I'm trying to say here, is that if you like him than go for it. You have nothing to lose, after all it's just a holiday, you should have some fun. It's not like he proposed to you... Again, think with your heart and don't regret anything later, okay?'

  
Wonwoo finally reacted to his friends words and nodded.

  
He knew Hansol was right.

  
Not only about Mingyu not wanting to take advantage of him in any way, but also the other part... about relationships. He never dated a boy and never in his life would he think he could, but then Mingyu appeared and a lot changed. He was not so sure about things anymore.

  
The thought of it was still scary. Besides, they have only known each other for a bit over a week. He had never let anyone that close to himself before after such a short time. In this case, It didn't feel rushed somehow, maybe because they created a genuine connection. However, it was still overwelming.

  
'Thank you, Hansol.'

  
'We're best friends, Won. Don't mention it.' He put his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder.'I'll get going. Think about what I've told you.'

  
Wonwoo nodded and watched Hansol leave.

  
He walked over to the bed, crawl onto it, grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it.

  
He brought back the memories of the kiss- his knees were still weak thinking about it.

  
Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw it happen again and again, just like a giant projector appeared in his room and shown him the magical moment he shared with the other boy.

  
Mingyu tasted like wine and warmth. His lips were felt like velvet against Wonwoo's. Even bringing it back the thought of it made him feel butterfies in his stomach.

  
Honestly speaking, nothing he had ever tried in his life felt that good.

  
Nevertheless, he still didn't know what to do about it. Should he talk to him?

  
No. No, he couldn't do that.

Wonwoo would probably burn alive if he had to look Mingyu in the eyes right know. He has a lot on his mind, but he doubts that any of the words he wants to say would actually escape his mouth.

Wonwoo wondered what Mingyu thinks, so much... He wanted to text him so bad, he got used to texting so now his first instinct was to message the younger, but he knew he shouldn't.

  
He can't, not yet.

 

 

  
When Wonwoo woke up the next day he decided that his agenda for that day would be to avoid Mingyu at all costs. He knew it wasn't the right behaviour, but he still haven't decided what to do or what to say, so there was no other way to deal with the situation. Or at least that was the only plan that Wonwoo came up with.

  
As usual he met up with Jun and Hansol downstairs, during breakfast at the restaurant.

  
When Wonwoo got there, Jun and Hansol were already waiting there, sipping coffee by the table.

  
'Hey Won, how was your beauty sleep?' Jun grinned at him.

  
'Can't you see it was good?'

  
Jun and Hansol exchanged looks and laughed.

  
'Good old Wonwoo humour.' Jun hit him on the arm.'Oh, and guys-Hao told me there's another event today!'

  
Wonwoo gulped.

  
'The last one was so fun, I'm excited.' Jun continued. 'This time It's games night, or something like that. Maybe a bit less exciting, but I've already met Hao so what else could I want.'

  
'Woah.' Hansol whistled. 'Someone's in too deep.'

  
'You don't even wanna know-'

  
Hansol grimaced. 'You're right, I don't, forget I even said it.'

  
'Anyways, so we're going, right?' Jun seemes very excited. 

  
Wonwoo's eyes briefly landed on Hansol, they exchanged knowing glances.

  
'Sorry Jun-' Wonwoo faked a cough.'I don't feel so well. I think I'll just stay in my room today.'

  
Jun looked at him with genuine concern in his eyes. 'Did you catch a cold? Maybe we'll go to the doctor?'

  
Wonwoo shook his head. 'NO, no, It's just a flu, and and I brought some medicine with me just in case anyway. Forwarned is forarmed, right?' He laughed nervously. 'I'll just rest today, okay?'

  
Hansol listened to this conversation leaning back in his chair, not wanting to interfere in any way. He looked as if he wanted to have nothing to do with this shady ilness that Wonwoo apparently suddenly came down with.

  
Nevertheless, Jun bought it.

  
'Of course... take care of yourself, Won. You'll join next time.It won't be the same without you, though.' He said, smiling sympathetically.

  
Wonwoo almost felt bad for lying to his face, but he knew that Jun would have forgiven him knowing the circumstances.

  
He smiled before finally changing the topic.

 

Wonwoo was so glad he stayed in his room. The time he spent sipping on a green and catching up on one of the books he'd been reading recently should have been truly healing for him, like it had been usually been in the past.

He wanted to give his mind a chance to focus on something else than Mingyu for once, but it turned out more hard than he thought; on every page there was something that reminded him of them other boy. Author mentioning the mysteriousness and beautifulness of the the moon, or the cheeziness of someone's smile- every few sentences a picture of a certain someone was popping into his mind.

  
There wass no where to hide, Mingyu managed to find his way to his mind every time anyway.

 

\----------------------------------

'Hey guys!' Jun greeted excitiedly.

  
In the evening him and Hansol joined their newly made friends at the event.

  
It was lound and crowded. They gathered by the bar, devided in little groups; there was Joshua and Jeonghan, in their own little world as usual, Seungkwan absorbed in a conversation with Minghao, and finally Jun and Hansol happened to stand with Mingyu.

  
They ordered some drinks for themselves apart from Mingyu, who was still at work. Instead, he was now sipping on his orange juice, lost in thought. Once he realised how quiet he had been, he got back into the conversation. However, he decided to be straight worward and asked about an issue, that had been bugging him since he came here.

  
'Did Wonwoo not want to come today?' He inquired once the conversation between Jun and Hansol about a new single from some artist he didn't know has died down.

'Oh no, he wanted to.' Jun answered.'He just fell ill infortunately. He never listens to me and ends up like this-'.

  
Hansol stiffened. _This is not going in the right direction... ._

  
The thoughtul expression on Mingyu's face was now replaced with a concerned one. 'What?? Is he okay? He didn't say anything to me about it.'

  
'We've seen him today and everything was fine. He probably wouldn't tell us either if we didn't meet him, just Wonwoo things.' Jun shook his head in irritation.

  
Mingyu looked as if a tiny light bulb appeared above his head and had been switched on, right after hearing Jun's answer.

  
He downed the juice and tapped on Jun's shoulder. 'I'll pay him a visit, then.'

  
Hansol almost choked on his coconut drink. He wanted to speak up so badly in order to stop him, but he didn't want to sound suspicious so he smiled awkwardly and looked at Mingyu leaving the room.

\----------------------------------------

Wonwoo heard a knock on the door. He instinctively put the book down upside down so he wouldn't loose the progress and went to the door.

  
When he opened it, he realised that despite trying so hard, at that moment he had failed the agenda for the day.

  
Mingyu stood there, with a distressed face, eyeing Wonwoo up and down.

  
'How are you?'

 

Wonwoo didn't know what was happening. _Did he just come here to ask me how am I for no reason? Why does he look so tense?_

  
'I'm fine....why?' Wonwoo had no choice other than to let him inside.

  
Mingyu sat down on the bed. 'Don't pretend nothing happened...'

  
Wonwoo's heart almost stopped. He was sure that Mingyu was reffering to yesterday's events and was a moment away from having a panic attack.

  
'Why didn't you tell me you fell ill and I had to find out from Jun? I was so worried, Won.'

  
Wonwoo froze. After a moment of confusion he remembered that he was supposedly sick and not able to show his face in public because of that very reason. Not like he was terryfied of looking Mingyu in the eyes, or anything like that.

  
At this point, however, he had no other choice but to confront him.

  
'I, uhhh, didn't want to worry you....'. Wonwoo didn't know it if was going to work, considering he didn't look sick at all, but he decided to at least try.

  
He started nervously walking and faked coughing again, thinking that Mingyu wouldn't be able to tell he's fine, but judging by the silence that occured, the failed.

  
Mingyu just stared at him and Wonwoo would do anything to be able to bury his head in the sand.

  
Mingyu cleared his throat. 'Wow, so It was all a lie just to avoid me, wasn't it?'

  
Wonwoo couldn't even dare to look him in the eyes. 'Mingyu, I-'

  
'No, it's okay. I shouldn't have done this, I clearly made you uncomfortable. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.'

  
'What? Of course I want to. I just panicked.... I'm sorry.' Wonwoo lowered his head even more. He looked as if he was about to cry.

  
Mingyu stood up, walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him in order to comfort him. 'It's me who should be sorry, It won't happen again, okay? Just don't be stressed.'

  
Wonwoo burried his head in Mingyu's shoulder.

  
He knew he fucked up hard. Once again he proved to himself that avoiding someone won't make anything any easier, it will only complicate things even more.

  
He wanted it to happen again, but he would never say it.

  
Mingyu rubbed circles on Wonwoo's back for a while, until the older broke the hug. 'Let's forget this stupid ilness-thing and start over, okay?'

  
Mingyu beamed, showing his distinctive, adorable teeth. 'I'm in. How about....'. He made a pause and gave Wonwoo a sly look. '.... going on a little trip this Saturday?'

 

 


	7. History likes repeating itself

  
'A trip?' Wonwoo inquired shakily.

  
Mingyu was quick to resolve any doubts Wonwoo could have about this idea. 'Don't worry, nothing too serious. I just thought... There's a festival happening this weekend in a nearby city, and maybe we would both enjoy it.'

  
He raised his eyes to see Wonwoo's reaction to his suggestion. The boy stood leaning against the wall, glaring at Mingyu. The other's expression showed some uncertainty so he quickly continued.

  
'It's a traditional Asian festival, so there's going to be a parade, a lot of good food and you could learn a lot about chinese culture, too. You'd be able to experience it properly; you surely won't see such things in the resort. And there's is also going to be and art exhibition, and that's why I originally wanted to go there... I understand if it's not your cup of tea, I just thought I'd ask...'.

  
'No'. Wonwoo shook his head firmly. 'That's a great idea, I'd love to go.'

  
Mingyu smiled, and Wonwoo could tell how any insecurities left his mind that moment. 'Really? Okay, It starts on Saturday and most of the fun stuff will happen on that day, so how about we leave on Saturday morning? It's just an hour drive.'

  
Wonwoo nodded. 'Sure. How are we going to get there, though?'

  
'Hao shares his car with me since he doesn't use it often. No worries, transport provided.' Mingyu walked over to the balcony door and spaced out for a moment, looking at the lake glistering in the sunlight.

  
Wonwoo looked at him, wondering what was on the other's mind. He kept quiet, waiting for the boy to continue.

  
Mingyu turned around after a moment, with a set expression. 'There's one more thing... If you have other plans than it's okay, but on Saturday's night there's a metheor shower night, and If you wanted to, we could stay for a bit to see it, and then come back... What do you think?'

  
Wonwoo felt body heating up. Mingyu's proposition made him so happy; never in his life had anyone been this nice to him, especially after Wonwoo's shitty behaviour the past couple of days. The thought that someone takes time and try to approach him regardless says a great deal to him.

  
He wanted to get up and hug Mingyu to thank him for so many things: for being so understanding, not being angry and even apologising to him, even though there was nothing to apologise for.

  
He didn't have to think it through, even for a moment.

'The last time I've seen a metheor shower was years ago. I'd love to see you again with you.'

  
Mingyu expression seemed relieved.

  
'Saturday morning, 9 AM by my house. Let's have some fun, Jeon Wonwoo.'

 

  
When the time came and both of them were standing in front of Hao's car, Wonwoo's got a bit nervous. His moves were a bit stiff while opening the doors and entering a black, shiny rover.

  
Mingyu must have noticed that. 'Hey, Won. Don't stress too much, it's just me.'

  
Wonwoo looked over at him. 'I know, I don't know why I'm suddenly nervous. You're not that scary.'

  
Mingyu giggled, his eyes crinkled at the corners. 'Well I hope so'. He said, while fastening his seatbelt. 'Ready?'

  
Wonwoo really had no reason to be scared at this point. He realised, that Mingyu was a person who would stay by the side of a person he cares about no matter what. He proved him that he liked Wonwoo despite his tendency to push people away when he doensn't feel confident, his insecurities and not-so-approachable-at-first aura that surrounds him sometimes.

  
He truly felt comfortable around him, yet stressing over nothing was still part of his personality.

  
Mingyu locked eyes with Wonwoo, who gave the other an encouraging nod. 'Ready.'

  
'Let's go, then.' Mingyu pulled out of the driveway behind his chalet.

  
The weather was warm and sunny, with a light breeze hitting Wonwoo's face through the open window. Wonwoo felt so comfortable, almost melting into the cosy seat.

  
'Minghao has a nice car.'

  
Mingyu nodded, with one hand on a stearing wheel and changing the gear with another.

  
'It's a gift from his mom. He doesn't use it often, though.'

  
Wonwoo was curious. 'Why not? He's quite lucky to receive such gifts.'

  
'And that's exactly the reason'. Mingyu put his both hands on the wheel and leaned back against the seat. 'Minghao is a bit of a distinctive person. He appreaciates his mothers work and her generousity, but he doesn't want to be defined by her money. He wants to work for everything himself, you know.'

  
'Wow'. Wonwoo was so impressed by what Mingyu just said.'I respect him so much for it. He's a talented dancer, he'll achieve great things one day for sure.'

  
Mingyu hummed softly. 'You're right, I've always been sure of it, since I met him.'

  
'Your're a good friend to him, encouraging him not to follow anyone else's footsteps and just go his own way. Even, if it means capitalizing on your friend by taking over his car.'

  
The noise Mingyu made came from deep within his throat, reminiscent of a snort. 'Excuse you, Jeon Wonwoo.' He turned to look at the other boy, who was smiling teasingly. 'I'm not capitalizing over anyone. Just doing him a favor so he's not tempted to use it too much.'

  
'Sure, sure, Mingyu. Keep telling yourself that.' They both laughed.

  
'Speaking of friends, what did yours say about our little trip today?' Mingyu turned to look at him to see his reaction.

  
Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders. 'They were fine with it. I mean, I didn't want them to tease me for the rest of my life so I didn't go into any details.'

Mingyu gave him a sly look. 'Why would they tease you?'

  
Wonwoo might have said a bit too much. He decided to play it cool. 'I don't know, they can act crazy sometimes. If they ever say any stupid things to you, don't listen. Like, stuff about me, for example.'

  
'Like what, for example?' Mingyu found this conversation amusing for some reason, judging by the smirk that wouldn't dissappear from his face.

  
Wonwoo sighed. 'I don't know. They think I need new people in my life, yet they embarrass me in front of them all the time.'

  
Mingyu nodded. 'Do you think you need new people in your life?'

  
'I.... I guess you're that new person I needed.'

  
Mingyu beamed and for a long time could not stop the corners of his lips from going up. 'I feel so honoured, and I'll try to live up to your expectations.'

  
Wonwoo shook his head. 'You're already more than I expected from anyone, no need to worry about that.'

  
Mingyu looked over at him again with a sparkle in his eyes but didn't say anything more, they just drove enjoying the warmness of the sun, listening to the radio and admiring the foreign sceneries.

 

  
Mingyu finally stopped the car after looking for a parking spot for at least twenty minutes. Wonwoo stretched his sore back and arms after sitting in the same position for the whole journey. They would have arrived earlier, but because of the festival the traffic was jammed.

  
Wonwoo adjusted his clothes after a long travel and waited for Mingyu to lock the car and join him.

  
'Quite a popular festival, huh? I wonder why I've never heard of it.'

  
Mingyu put the keys into his pocket and they walked towards the massive entrance, following the music. As they walked, it was getting louder, and also more crowded.  
'China is a big country, a lot of big events are happening here on a daily basis, but in different parts of the country.When I was in Korea, I didn't know about any of them, either.' Mingyu explained. 'This one is mostly showing China's herritage, but there are also exhibitions of other countries- Thailand, Korea, Japan, The Philippines, etc.'

  
Wonwoo nodded.'Ahh, I see. I'm curious to see it all, let's go.'

 

  
They blended into the croud and followed other tourists.

  
Actually, before Wonwoo saw the festival, he smelled it.  
The mixture of oriental spices hit his nose and almost made him dizzy for a second. He got used to it after a moment and breathed in to embrace the experience more. There were countless vendors offering their more or less locally produced products, along with a bunch of foodtrucks, selling delicious smelling food made on a spot.

  
'Hungry?' Mingyu asked.

  
They exchanged looks, and Wonwoo nodded.

  
They walked by the trucks slowly, looking for something that would catch their attention. Chinese specialities were the most common, but also some Japanese, Vietnamese, Mongolian, and even Korean. Although Wonwoo felt tempted to just order some of his favourite, native korean food, they both agreed on getting some dumplings that an sincere looking, old lady recommended to them.

  
They didn't know which flavour to get so they asked her to just gave them whatever she felt like. Before Wonwoo managed to take his wallet out of his pocket, Mingyu handed the money to the lady, not forgetting to include a generous tip.

  
Wonwoo looked at him, slightly mad. 'Hey, let's split the receipt.'

  
Mingyu took the food, grabbed Wonwoo's arm and brought him to the table. 'Easy, Wonwoo. I invited you here, so it's only fair for me to pay for the food.'

  
Wonwoo squinted his eyes and sighed. 'All right, you won this time. I'm paying next time, though.'

  
Despite acting angry, he enjoyed spending time with Mingyu so much, he wished there would be a next time.

  
Wonwoo tried a dumpling from his plate. It was good, however after a few seconds, he came to a worrying realization. It seemed that it contained some kind of seafood.

  
Mingyu noticed something was wrong. 'Wonwoo? It's not good?'

  
He slowly looked up. 'I'm allergic to sea food'. He pointed at his dumplings.'I should have thought about it earlier...'.

  
'Ohhhh'. Mingyu seemed a bit worried.'Will you be okay?'

  
Wonwoo nodded. 'It's not that bad. I just... shouldn't eat that-'

  
'Wait.' Mingyu grabbed his chopsticks and tried one of his own dumplings. He looked focused, but after chewing for a moment he nodded. 'Mine are safe. Wanna try?'

  
Before Wonwoo could say anything, Mingyu picked another dumpling from his plate and leaned over, putting it right in front of Wonwoo's mounth.

  
Wonwoo felt a bit anxious, experiencing this sudden closeness. Nevertheless, he didn't want Mingyu to get impatient so he just opened his mouth and let the other boy put the food in his mouth.

  
Mingyu looked at him chew, waiting for a reaction, hopefully a nod of approval.

  
Wonwoo gave him a thumbs up, once he detected no seafood in Mingyu's dumpling.

  
Mingyu smiled and swapped their plates.

  
After eating the last dumpling, Mingyu rubbed his stomach, humming.'It might have been the most delicious dish I tried here, thanks to your allergy.'  
  
Wonwoo grinned. 'I'm glad my physical disability helped you today.' He gave the other boy a sly look. 'But I think It's more thanks to your skills of attracting people. The old lady spoke to you before we even walked over to her truck, after all.'

  
Mingyu took both of their plastic plates and threw them away smiling, not being able to keep a straight face. 'You think so? Do you know another example of a person whom I attracted, too?'

Wonwoo pretended to think deeply. 'Hmmm, now that I think about it maybe I was wrong, since nobody comes to my mind.'

  
Mingyu hit his armed, teasingly. 'Oh shut up. I shouldn't have asked, I was happy with the original version.'

  
Wonwoo was proud of himself for making Mingyu react like that. He truly looked like a child, who's got his sand castle ruined by the wave at the seaside.

  
'Okay, okay. Maybe you do attract more people than just old ladies. Don't quote me on that, though.'

  
Mingyu didn't look fully satisfied with that answer but he accepted it. 'You got away this time, Jeon Wonwoo.'

  
Wonwoo fleered, showing his teeth.

 

 

  
They decided to join the crowd of people in the main part of the square to see the parade.

  
The performers wore red costumes, beautifully embroidered with golden details. They held giant kites by the ropes and walked to the rhythm of the music played on some old looking, traditional instruments. Wonwoo had never seen such kites- the way he remembered them was different.

He played with some kites during his childhood days but they were always very small and simple. The ones he saw today were giant, featured colorful decorations in the form of birds, flowers, blossoms, and even calligraphy.

  
Every spectator around seemed to be clapping and cheering but Wonwoo only stood there holding his breath in awe, not being able to comprehend what he was seeing.

  
Mingyu seemed a bit less affected by the magnificent sight, probably because he was used to it after months spent here, yet he still smiled under his nose.

  
After the parade ended they walked towards the art exhitibion,held in a more quiet area. With every step, Mingyu seemed visibly more and more excited. Unconciously, he started walking faster, causing Wonwoo troubles to catch up.

  
However, he didn't mind it- he felt happy knowing the other boy felt that excited to see his favourite artist's works.

  
They walked from one painting to another, trying to interpret them. Mingyu was providing Wonwoo with interesting trivia, that he would have probably never known otherwise, and discussing the works.

  
Wonwoo learned a lot about not only local trends in art, but also about the culture, people's mentalities and even history.

  
Just like the last time, when Mingyu showed him his own works, Wonwoo couldn't help but focus more on him than the actual paintings.  
Something about the genuine passion in Mingyu's eyes drawned Wonwoo's attention to the point, where he could not focus on anything else. It made Wonwoo happy how sucked into Mingyu looked, admiring the art pieces.

  
A moment later something else managed to catch Wonwoo's eyes- there was a dance performance.

  
Mingyu noticed that too, they both walked over to take a closer look, but still kept their distance from other viewers.

  
There was three people in the centre- three boys, to be specific. One of them dressed in a flowy, blue-greyish costume. His hair was completely white. The other boy was taller and buffier, wore a costume that was equally flowy, yet in his case, raven black. Their vibes were pretty much polar oposites. The third one looked a bit dull, with his tight, blue costume which made Wonwoo think he might have been just a side character.

  
It was a mix of dancing and theatre performance, actually.

  
The black-haired boy seemed to be trying to get the other's attetnion. He made all the impressive poses, high jumps, dramatic movements, just trying to make the white-haired boy notice him and acknowledge his efforts. The dull-looking one was doing basically the same, yet the dark haired boy's attempts seemed more genuine. The object of adoration, however, was just walking around, glaring at the dancing men.  
Wonwoo looked at the scene, very confused.

  
Mingyu must have noticed that, since he began explaining. 'This perofrmance right here-'. He said.'-Is based on one of my favourite legends. It's not particularly local, it originated all the way in The Philippines, but it's sometimes presented at such events.'

  
Wonwoo nodded, trying to focus both on the performance and Mingyu's words.

  
'The story goes something like this: long ago, the god of death called Sidapa, resided alone on top his mountain. He saw the seven moons dancing, and deeply admiring their beauty, eventually fell in love with them. He realized, that the other gods were also infatuated with the moons, such as Luyong Baybay, goddess of tides, who was singing to the moons. So here, it's respectively the man in black and the man in brown.'

  
Wonwoo hummed and nodded, already sucked into the story.

  
'To outperform the other gods-'. Mingyu continued, almost whispering to Wonwoo, not wanting to disturbe other people around them.'- Sidapa asked the birds and mermaids to sing his endearments to the moons. He ordered the flowers to bloom and make sweet perfumes that would reach the heavens. Lastly he asked the fireflies to light a way so the moons could find their way to him…'.

  
Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, impressed with his story telling skills. His words were so beautiful and alluring, he could not take his eyes off of him.

  
'One of the moons came down, it was the young boy Bulan.' He gestured at the white-haired boy. 'Sidapa showered him with presents and his beautiful songs.'

  
As Mingyu spoke, Bulan walked over to his black-haired admirer and fell into his arms. The man embraced him, while the other adorator had to give up and eventually walked away.

  
The moment was ruined when someone wearing a monster mask appeared next to them, causing them to part.

  
'One night, Bakunawa, the moon eating dragon, rose from the sea. Sidapa saw this and quickly flew to the cosmos to snatch the boy Bulan before Bakunawa could take him away from him.'

  
The second Mingyu finished his sentence, both characters met again, running into each other's arms and sharing a kiss.

  
Wonwoo opened his eyes wide, a bit shocked. He looked at Mingyu, who smiled softly.

  
'... And it is said that they live together as lovers on top of the mountain to this day.'

Wonwoo didn't know what to say, hearing nothing but vigorous clapping of the visibly touched spectators.

  
Mingyu looked at him, not being sure how to interpret his reaction. 'You didn't like the performance? Or the story?'

  
'No, no.' Wonwoo denied.' The story was beautiful, but... I'm a bit surprised.'

  
Mingyu raised his eyebrows.'Why?'

  
'Ummm... I didn't expect two of them to kiss all of the sudden. And I thought, that other people would also react differently... or react, at all.'

  
Mingyu was visibly gathering his thoughts, looking straight into his eyes. 'What reaction did you expect? Disbelief? Disgust? Two boys kissing- a bit scandalous?'

  
Wonwoo didn't know if the sharpness in Mingyu's voice had a hint of annoyance at Wonwoo's question or he was just overanalyzing it.

  
'No, that's not it. I'm just not used to it, I guess.'

  
Mingyu nodded, his expression softened again.

  
'I see. The thing is, Wonwoo, homoerotic relations have been built between people since the dawn of time, I'm sure you know it, and it happens to this day. I think he humanity should have really got used to it by now, but for some reason we decided to get stuck in the denial phase.'

  
Wonwoo nodded, understading Mingyu's point completely.

  
'Art is a form of expression. If you can't express yourself and your deepest feelings freely, than what's the point? There is no borders, no holds barred.'

  
Wonwoo agreed, he SO agreed. He stood behind everything that Mingyu had just said. He smiled at the other boy.

  
'There is nothing I believe in more than that'.

  
Mingyu smiled back at him. 'God, I must have sounded like such a smart-ass, I'm sorry for ranting'.

  
Wonwoo shook his head.'I could listen to your rants all day. Apart from that, this story was really beautiful. And also, thank you so much for taking me here'.

  
Mingyu tapped on his shoulder lightly. 'No problem, Won. I'm glad you wanted to came here with me'.

  
Wonwoo felt like something in him changed that moment. He felt like his connection with Mingyu was even deeper than he thought before, because of how similar their mindsets actually were.

  
Mingyu minght have been a bit more open, but they shared the same thoughts.

  
They walked away from the group of people to sit down on a bench and rest for a moment.

  
'Are you tired? We can go back if you want, but if not then there's still a couple of cool things to do in the city'. Mingyu asked, having wrapped his arm around the back of the bench, almost touching Wonwoo's back.

'I'm fine, let's stay more.' Wonwoo claimed.'But do you have anything specific in mind?'

  
'Hmmm, there's this big amusement park nearby, how about we go there?'

  
Wonwoo hummed. 'Sounds like a plan. I haven't been in one for maybe... ten years?'

  
Mingyu grinned.'I'll happily witness your first time in ten years'.

 

 

 

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the location Mingyu mentioned earlier. It was crowded and all the lines were at least a mile long so they decided to play some games first.

  
The games room was full of flashing neon lights and sounds of people chatting while playing. The scenery reminded Wonwoo of his childhood, when he used to play in the arcades with his younger brother. His only worry at the time was trying to win over him and get a high five from his dad. Those were good times, he thought.

  
They both automatically walked towards an air hockey machine.

  
'Whoever wins, buys cotton candy. Are you in?' Mingyu raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

  
'You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Sure'.

  
Wonwoo put a coin in the machine and the game started.

  
Mingyu quickly realised that he might have been a bit too confident, since Wonwoo turned out to an amazing player. His reactions were much quicker than Mingyu's.

  
'Hey! Slow down Won, before I even process what's happening, you're already scroring...'. Mingyu whined while trying his best to block Wonwoo's moves, but not particularly successfully.

  
Wonwoo smiled mischievously and before Mingyu knew it, he already sent the puck straight to Mingyu's goal for the seventh time, which meant he won.

  
Mingyu sighed. 'Note to self: never play games with Wonwoo'. He took a banknote from his wallet and put an arm around the shoulder of currently chuckling Wonwoo, bringing him with him towards a man sitting by the cotton candy machine.

  
He smiled brightly when he saw them. 'Hello, which flavours do you boys want?'

  
Mingyu hummed and searched through the list of flavours, looking for something he would like. 'Vanilla for me, please.'

  
The man nodded. 'And for your boyfriend?'

  
Wonwoo almost choked on air when he heard his words. Mingyu cleared his throat and before Wonwoo even tried to straighten it out, Mingyu spoke up, going along with it. 'Yeah, what do you want?'

  
Wonwoo blinked a few times with his eyes wide open, dumbfounded. 'Ummmm, banana please?'

  
The old man stood up from his chair and began preparing the candy.

  
Mingyu was on a verge of laughing, while Wonwoo was having a mild panic attack.

  
He took him by the arm and walked a few steps away from the machine, to talk privately.

  
'Why didn't you say anything?' Wonwoo asked, visibly nervous.

  
Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. 'I didn't feel like getting into details. It was quicker not to argue.'

  
Wonwoo breathed in and nodded.

  
Mingyu smiled.'Wow, is the thought of being my boyfriend really that traumatizing? Oh, I think our cotton candy is ready-'.  
Wonwoo watched him walking towards the machine and waiting for the man to hand over the candy with his heart beating like crazy.

  
_Kim Mingyu, you're such a tease._

  
Mingyu came back with both of their candies and gave Wonwoo his banana flavour one.

  
'So, do you think we'll even have a chance to go on any ride?'Inquired Wonwoo, looking at the endless line for some rollercoaster in front of them.  
'Maybe let's do something else now and later when it's evening the lines will be shorter. How about we try to win some games at the fair?'

  
Wonwoo couldn't reply for a second, since his mouth was full of cotton candy.

  
'Umm, I think with your relfex you won't win too much but we can try.'

  
'Ouch'. Mingyu rolled his eyes. 'Stop dissing me, Jeon Wonwoo'.

The older boy laughed. 'Only if you prove me wrong.'

 

 

  
They decided to try playing a game, where in order to win a prize you have to knock out as many plastic cups as you can, using a squishy.

Wonwoo went first.

  
Overly excited owner of the booth handed Wonwoo the ball and wished him good luck, keeping his fingers crossed. Mingyu stood next to him, observing Wonwoo's every move, probably trying to figure out a correct technique.

  
He only had one shot, so he had to focus and do it properly so he wouldn't ruin his reputation of a good player in Mingyu's eyes. Wonwoo breathed in, breathed out, and aimed for the cups.

  
The ball hit the pile of cups, but only knocked out 3 out of 7.

  
Wonwoo sighed.

  
'Not that terrible'. Mingyu patted on his shoulder.

  
'You won't get the main prize, but you can still choose one of the keyrings.' The owner pointed at a bowl full of smalll gadgets in different colours and shapes.

  
Wonwoo searched for something that would catch his attention and he found it.

  
He gestured to the owner that he chose one. Then he turned to Mingyu and reached his hand in his direction to give him the small object.

Mingyu looked surprised. 'Is it for me?'

  
Wonwoo nodded.

  
Mingyu took the gift and when he realised what it was, he smiled widely.

  
'A puppy-shaped key ring? It's so cute, but why a puppy?'

  
Wonwoo watched him attach it to his bunch of keys, which previously had no key ring.

  
'You behave and look like one.' Wonwoo explained.

  
The younger grinned. 'Thanks for the gift. Now it's my turn'.

  
Mingyu took Wonwoo's place and repeated his moves. This time, however, the outcome was different. 6 out of 7 cups fell on the floor, which judging by the loud applause by the owner, was a pretty good score.

  
Wonwoo sighed yet again.

  
'Can't believe you topped me. I guess the student surpassed the teacher.'

  
Mingyu looked proud of himself. The guy told him to choose among the mid tier plushies. He hummed for a moment, going through his options but finally he went for a fox plushie. It wasn't just a fox, though, it was wearing jeans overalls and glasses.

  
After taking it from the man he went back to Wonwoo and gave it to him.

  
Wonwoo's raised his eyebrows. 'Aren't you going to keep it? It's a pretty solid prize, compared to my keyring'.

  
Mingyu shook his head. 'No, I chose it, cause it reminded me of you, anyway'.

  
Wonwoo couldn't help but smile. 'So you're a puppy and I'm a fox. Seems legit'.

  
Mingyu nodded. 'Seems like a pretty good duo'.

  
Wonwoo couldn't agree more.

 

 

  
After a few hours spent at the amusement park, the last thing on the agenda was to go on a ride. When the lines finally started to get shorter, they decided to settle for a ride on 'Enterprise'. It didn't look as extreme as some of the others, but still It seemed exciting.

  
There were 6 separate cabins, each containing two seats. They got into one and fastened their seatbelts. Once the staff member left after checking if everything was correct, the metal capsules looked stable yet still kind of frightning. If Wonwoo was claustrophobic, he would be freaking the hell out right now.

  
His heart rate sped up when the ride started to move. Wonwoo was staying silent unlike Mingyu, who started screaming and hyperventilating once the capsule reached a higher speed.

  
At that point the ride was going so fast Wonwoo was too scared to keep his eyes open so he closed them and hoped it would be over soon.  
He heard Mingyu squealing and moving around in his seat and suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his own tightly.

  
Wonwoo opened his eyes and turned to Mingyu to check if he was okay. The younger boy was muttering under his breath with his eyes shut.  
The sight was so endearing he wanted to keep looking, but the ride was way too intense so he closed his eyes again, grabbed the railing with his one hand and tightened the grip on Mingyu's hand with the other one.

  
The taller's boy hand was bigger than his, very warm and soft. His touch made Wonwoo a bit more relaxed in this extreme situation.

  
Once the ride was over, Mingyu slowly started to open his eyes again. When he finally did it, he glared at Wonwoo, who's been looking at him for a moment already.

  
'You okay?'

  
Their fingers were still interlocked. Mingyu nodded with a slightly dizzy expression.

  
'Yeah... I-'. He realised that the staff guy was looking at them, waiting for them to leave so the next group of people could go on the ride.

  
He broke the contact and let go of Wonwoo's hand.

 

Once they finally managed to leave, stumbling on their shaky legs, they decided to sit down on a bench and calm down a little.

  
'That was... a lot'. Mingyu rested his chin on the backrest.

  
Wonwoo nodded. 'I think I've had enough of this place. How about we go somewhere else? I mean, we can go back to the resort, it's been a long day after all-'. He started mumbling by the end of the sentence.

  
'No, no-'. Mingyu said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. 'I don't want to come back, either. Remember, that there's still metheor night happening today. For now, let's drive around a bit and see what happens, okay?'

  
'Okay.'

 

 

  
Just like Mingyu said, they drove through the town without any particular purpose, yet it felt so good. It was still warm despite it being pretty late into the evening already. They put on the radio, rolled down the windows and enjoyed the wind going through their hair. They were breathing in and out slowly, letting the air fill their lungs with that sweet oxygen.

  
The town wasn't as crowded anymore, since the festival ended hours ago. Mingyu drove through the town centre but decided to stick with the suburbs since it was easier to just relax and go whetever, take whatever turn, without paying attention to the signs since there was hardly anyone outside anyway.

  
Wonwoo sat comfortably with his arm sticking out of the window, feeling the wind between his fingers, just like he used to do during his childhood days.

  
'This is the most fun I've ever had.' He said without thinking too much.

  
Mingyu looked at him, with genuine happiness in his eyes, but then focused his eyes on the read again.

 

'Me too. Truly.'

  
They drove through the town, feeling free. And happy.

  
'Oh!' Mingyu stopped the car all of the sudden, parking it in front of some building iluminated with pink neon lights.

  
Wonwoo glared at him, confused. 'Did something happen?'

  
Mingyu shook his head, taking the keys out of the ignition. 'I've always wanted to visit this place. It's a nineties themed club, I've heard they play really cool music-'.

  
Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.'Club? Oh god, don't do this to me...'.

  
Mingyu already got out of the car and walked around the car, opening the door for Wonwoo.

  
'Come on, just for a moment, since we're here already. It won't be that bad, I promise.'

  
Wonwoo hesitated, but seeing Mingyu's sad puppy eyes, he couldn't resist anymore and left the car.

  
The security guard eyed them up and down and judged their not particularly suiting outfits, but let them enter anyway.

  
The lights inside were dimmed, creating a magical, retro mood. People in old fashioned clothing were dancing in the middle of the room to the music you could rarely hear on the radio these days. Everyone seemed to mind their own bussiness, not paying attention to the two guys who had just enter the room.

  
They stood by the door for a moment, looking around. They decided to get something to drink so they sat on stools by the bar. Mingyu wanted to order a drink but Wonwoo didn't allow it since he was the driver so their settled for a glass of orange juice each.

  
Wonwoo couldn't help but grin.

  
Mingyu noticed that. 'What made you smile all of the sudden?'

  
Wonwoo looked at him, unintentionally biting his lip. 'War flashbacks.'

  
The younger raised his eyebrows. 'What?....'.

  
Wonwoo chuckles. 'Sitting on stools by the bar counter. Doesn't it ring a bell?'

  
'Ahhhh'. Mingyu delicately facepalmed himself and laughed. 'Yeah. I must have blocked it out. I mean, the part about forgetting I was in China, especially, and other very intellingent things.'

  
They both laughed.

  
A song changed, and so did Mingyu's expression. He looked at Wonwoo with his eyes wide opened.

  
'I love this song. Let's dance!' Mingyu grabbed the older by the arm and started walking towards the dance floor.

  
Wonwoo digged in his heels. 'Nonono, _I don't dance._ And not with so many people around...'.

  
Mingyu was not going to give up easy. 'Nobody here cares, they are just having fun. Come on, for me?' He looked Wonwoo straight into eyes, trying to convince him.

  
And It was Mingyu, so of course it worked.

 

Before he knew it, they were both in the middle of the dance floor.

  
Wonwoo could not recognise the song, but he liked the melody and the pace of it.

 

 _I don't care if Monday's blue_  
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_  
_Thursday I don't care about you_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hands and gave him a reassuring smile.

  
That single smile was so freeing; it helped him loosen up, let go and just enjoy the moment.

  
They were dancing like it's swing, twisting, turning, holding hands as they change sides.

They might have looked like idiots but at this point, they didn't care. Even Wonwoo.

  
The music wasn't too fast, but it was enjoyable to dance along.

 

_Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday Wednesday break my heart_  
_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

 _'In ten years I'll still remember tonight'_ , Wonwoo thought.

  
Mingyu smiles at him while twirling like a professional balerina.

He looks like a balerina, like an angel, like the most beautiful dancer in the world.

Even when their let go of each other's hands for a moment, a second later they go back to each other and their hands meet again. And the cycle repeated.

 

 _Saturday wait_  
_And Sunday always comes too late_  
_But Friday never hesitate_

 

Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo's waist, picks him up into the air and twirls around. They are both laughing, despite being slightly out of breath.

 

 _I don't care if Monday's black_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack_  
_Thursday never looking back_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

 

The moment Mingyu started to slowly bring him back down, the time slowed down.

  
Wonwoo couldn't see anyone else anymore. His eyes were focused on Mingyu's honey brown eyes. Their faces were inches apart.  
Mingyu smelled of vanilla.

  
Wonwoo felt a sudden urge to do something really brave. And he did.

  
He leans in, so his forehead rests against Mingyu's. The other doesn't back away, just stand still without lowering his gaze.

  
Wonwoo gently leans in and kisses Mingyu's warms lips.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Mingyu run his hands down the other's back and rubbed soothing circles around it.

  
It was not rushed, yet deep and passionate. Despite loud music playing in the background, Wonwoo could have sweared he was able to hear Mingyu's heart racing in his chest.

  
Wonwoo pulled away for a moment, panting under his beath. He cupped the younger's cheek in his hand. After opening his eyes he looked at the boy's face, avoiding his gaze.

  
Since this was the first time he had a chance to get a proper look at Mingyu's face, he noticed some cute details, such as a little mole on his left cheek.

  
Once he gathered the courage, he finally locked eyes with Mingyu. At first he was a bit scared, but now, having seen the encouraging look in the younger's gaze, he crashed their lips together yet again.

  
This time the tension has build up, resulting in a much more intense kiss. They couldn't have been any closer to each other- it almost seemed like they became one.

  
Their lips were started to get swollen, so they parted for the second time.

  
Mingyu didn't say anything, he just hugged the older and stayed like that untill the end of the song, swaying slowly left and right.

 

 

  
It was already almost 10 PM when they left the club. They would have probably stayed a bit longer, but Mingyu remembered about the purpose of the trip- metheor night.

  
It was chilly outside at this point, resulting in Wonwoo shivering on their way to the car.

  
When they arrived, however, something was not right.

  
There were giant, red clamps on the wheels of Mingyu's car.

  
'What happened?'

  
Mingyu scratched his head. 'Ummm, I guess I wasn't supposed to park here.' He said with a hint of shame in his voice, pointing at the sign behind them.

  
_no parking zone_

  
Wonwoo sighed. 'So... does it mean we're stuck here?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to 'The Cure-Friday, I'm in love' if you want to hear the song that inspired me to write this. It's not particularly fitting but I really like it anyway ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! :)
> 
> follow me on Twitter @dongyeomx if you want to, have a nice day!


End file.
